Hitman Chronicles
by kAeDe-HiMe
Summary: Porque el asesino antes de ser asesino, fue un niño; porque la muñeca antes de ser juguete, fue una princesa. Porque el espartano fue humano antes de conocer a Athena; porque Alice fue curiosa, antes de conocer a Cheshire. Porque el pasado se esconde y a su vez se revela; porque antes de Hitman solo eran chiquillos asustados. *Gruvia* *AU*
1. Alice's History

Bueno gente pequeñita, algunos se preguntarán que hago publicando a estas horas de la noche sabiendo que tengo clases, la verdad es que la situación aquí en el país es un tanto conflictiva (La cuestión es que estamos en paro y por ende las universidades y escuelas no tienen clases mañana; ya que el transporte esta prácticamente imposible) aunque si me preguntan estoy de acuerdo con ello, pues los campesinos viven en la miseria y el presidente no le importa en lo absoluto su modo de vida... ¡En fin! creo que les vengo aquí con una nueva historia, para algunos intrigante y para otros emocionante; por supuesto les estoy hablando de la precuela de Hitman Story: **¡Hitman Chronicles!** En donde daremos algunas respuestas a los asuntos que quedaron inconclusos en la primera parte, _¿Cómo eran los pequeños Gray y Juvia? ¿Por qué terminaron en el camino de Deliora? ¿Cómo y por qué se conocieron?_ Serán algunas de las cuestiones que busco explicar en esta historia. Quedaron con muchas dudas _**¡Y por Kratos merecen resolverlas!**_

Que puedo mencionarles sobre el primer capitulo, se que algunos no entenderán el porque del titulo; aunque en el fondo la respuesta es bastante sencilla: _¡Vamos a contar la historia de la hermosa Alice!_ Donde la figura de Alice en encarnada por nuestra preciosa Juvia **_¡Juvia es dulce y curiosa como la protagonista del país de las maravillas!_** Empezaremos con ella y mas adelante podremos presenciar a nuestro amado Gray. Es por ello que la canción principal será: **I Want My Tears Back** de **Nightwish**, pues la canción nos habla de nostalgia por los días tristes _**¡Cosa perfecta para el capitulo de hoy!**_

Como dije con anterioridad, esta historia es una precuela de Hitman Story, sin embargo no es necesario haber leído la primera historia, ya que esta se desarrolla unos cuatro años antes de que ocurran los primeros eventos de Hitman Story (aunque si desean leerla adelante :D). Ahora sin nada mas que decir _**¡A Leer! ¡Ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo y sea de su agrado!**_

**Advertencia: _Hitman Chronicles_** es una historia **Rated M**, puesto que hay cierto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, temáticas poco adecuadas e insinuaciones de actos violentos. **¡Si lees la historia ya se te ha advertido!**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (A quien se los pido prestados para esta historia); además no tengo deseos de ninguna ganancia monetaria por esto.

_**"Las copas de los árboles, las chimeneas, las nevadas historias, el invierno gris**_  
_**Flores silvestres, aquellos prados de cielo, el viento en el trigo**_

_**Un ferrocarril a través de los lagos, el aroma del amor paternal**_  
_**Azules pantanos, diciembres, la luna en las alas de una libélula..."**_

_**I Want My Tears Back - Nightwish.**_

* * *

_**Hitman Chronicles.**_

_"Porque el asesino antes de ser asesino, fue un niño; porque la muñeca antes de ser juguete, fue una princesa. Porque el espartano fue humano antes de conocer a Athena; porque Alice fue curiosa, antes de conocer a Cheshire. Porque el pasado se esconde y a su vez se revela; porque antes de Hitman solo eran chiquillos asustados"_

* * *

**_Part 1. Alice's History. _**

_"Déjame contarte una historia, en donde Alice es la protagonista del cuento, déjame hablarte de cuando Alice era una pequeña curiosa; déjame entretenerte con una pequeña rima antes de dormir. Déjame jugar como lo hacia la pequeña antes de caer por la madriguera del conejo blanco"_

_~En primer lugar déjame aclarar una cosa: ¡Juvia Lockser con 10 años era una niña muy feliz!~_

Juvia Lockser era una niña buena, con una familia buena y una buena vida. Que reía y jugaba como cualquier chica de 10 años lo haría; era dulce, amable, cariñosa y gentil con todos lo que la rodeaban; adoraba con muchísimo cariño aquel vestido color aguamarina que le había obsequiado su padre y adoraba con ternura aquel sombrero que le hacia juego, el cual le había regalado su madre. ¡Juvia Lockser era una princesa antes de ser un juguete!

_~Quieres que te cuente un secreto: ¡Juvia Lockser de niña sonreía todo el tiempo!~_

Y no hablemos de sus padres: pues el señor y la señora Lockser eran muy buenos padres, buenos trabajadores y muy buenas personas; aquellas que velaban porque su pequeña y única hija fuera la persona más feliz de todo Fiore. Los señores Lockser eran maravillosos padres, de esos que llevan a sus pequeños al zoológico, esos que le compran a su dulce niña un helado con forma de oso panda; esos que le fotografiaban, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, junto al recinto de las jirafas; aquellos que ríen con ella en cuanto trata de bailar e imitar a los pingüinos del lugar.

_~Te diré otra cosa: ¡Juvia Lockser de niña amaba la lluvia, pues significaba que papá volvería temprano a casa!~_

Ahora te hablare un poco de su padre: El señor Lockser era bondadoso, un buen trabajador, un excelente esposo y un magnifico padre; que dirigía sus negocios con la sabiduría de un rey, que trataba a sus empleados y a sus camaradas con el afecto de un buen amigo. Aquel hombre de cabellos azul eléctrico que con su mirada transmitía confianza a sus más allegados, que son su tono de voz, en ocasiones calmado y en ocasiones severo, lograba dirigir su negocio de forma honesta y eficiente. Sin embargo eso no es lo importante ahora, lo importante vendría después; cuando aquel sujeto de nombre Deliora entro en sus oficinas con aire de grandeza, aunque el señor Lockser no se alegro con su visita; pues ese hombre era un peligroso criminal que venia a tratar de persuadirlo para esconder sus negocios sucios en su empresa. Pero, el señor Lockser era un hombre muy honesto, por lo que se negó rotundamente y ese: ¡Fue un error que pago muy caro!

_~Aunque debo confesarte algo: ¡Juvia Lockser empezó a odiar la lluvia desde que esta empapo su rostro en compañía de sus lágrimas!~_

Aquella lluviosa y fría noche de noviembre, Juvia Lockser supo por primera vez lo que significaba el sufrimiento, lo que significaba la angustia y lo que significaba el terror. Esa noche la pequeña de ojos cielo conoció lo que se sentía la soledad, lo que se sentía el miedo en su estado mas puro; esa noche helada la niña conoció lo que sentía estar manchada de sangre ajena, estar rodeada de los cadáveres de sus padres y de sentir la mirada de la bestia sobre su diminuto cuerpo _"Pequeña niña no llores, después de todo servirás de algo en cuanto crezcas"_. Aquella noche de noviembre Juvia Lockser conoció lo que sentía perder la libertad.

_~Y presta mucha atención a lo que te diré, pues no lo repetiré: ¡Juvia Lockser con 10 años y 4 meses supo lo que era sufrir!~_

Por lo que la niña dejo de divertirse con la lluvia, por lo que la pequeña dejo de sonreír tanto como antes, por lo que Juvia Lockser se refugio en su timidez, se resguardo en su ternura; porque ahora sabia que mamá y papá no volverían por ella, porque ahora conocía y entendía que pertenecía a ese lugar y que eso sería así hasta que el señor de la casa se hartara de su presencia. Juvia Lockser viviría en la monotonía por unos 3 años más. ¡Aquel día Juvia Lockser dejo de ser princesa para ser sirvienta!

* * *

Bueno solo puedo decir que este capitulo es un tanto corto, pero les aseguro que conforme los capítulos vallan avanzando la historia ira tomando mayor forma y con ello mayor numero de palabras. Como es la primera parte de esta historia solo mes queda decirles algo: _¡Espero sea de su agrado!_

Así que cualquier duda, comentario, critica constructiva, amenaza de bomba o intento suicida; pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un Review hace a sus escritores favoritos mas felices!**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima semana con el próximo capitulo...**_

**Pd:** Espero, si lo logro subir en un rato, traerles mi nuevo songfic _"Karma"_ que es una historia un tanto loca y disparatada _¡Con nuestro sensual Gray de protagonista! __**¡Espero verles por allá!**_

**Pd de la pd:** Canción para hoy: **I Want My Tears Back** de **Nightwish**. _¡Canción nostálgica para un capitulo lleno de ella!_

_**"¿Dónde está la maravilla donde está el asombro?**_  
_**¿Dónde está la querida Alicia llamando a la puerta?**_  
_**¿Dónde está la trampa que me lleva allí?**_  
_**Donde lo real se hace añicos por una loca liebre**_

_**Dónde está la maravilla donde está el asombro**_  
_**¿Dónde están las noches sin dormir por las que solía vivir?**_  
_**Antes que los años me lleven**_  
_**Quiero ver**_  
_**Lo que he perdido en mí**_

_**Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta**_  
_**Quiero mis lágrimas de vuelta ahora..."**_

_**I Want My Tears Back - Nightwish.**_


	2. Kratos' History

Y como ya es jueves, y el día de hoy ando un tanto mas relajada (puesto que no hay deberes para mañana) _**¡Llego la hora del capitulo dos de esta historia que espero les intrigue tanto como la primera!**_ Que puedo decir sobre el capitulo de hoy, pues también es un tanto corto, pero tendremos la aparición de nuestro amado Gray **¡Y este capitulo es el inicio de su historia!** **¡Espero lo disfruten!**

La razón tras el titulo, viene por una causa y es que no he podido comparar, inconscientemente, a Gray con uno de mis personajes favoritos de los videojuegos: _Kratos, "The Ghost Of Sparta"_. **¿Por qué**? Creo que la respuesta radica en las similitudes que poseen sus caracteres; pues Kratos en un guerrero poderoso, pero que en fondo vive en constante tormento por las visiones de su pasado que le hacen sentir culpable, cosa que también ocurre con la vida de Gray (tanto en esta historia como el Gray de Mashima). Gray es un guerrero de carácter valiente, forjado bajo las penurias y las dificultades (tal y como se forjaban a los guerreros de Esparta), poderoso y un tanto peligroso, pero que a su vez vive con el recuerdo y con la culpa de perder a alguien a quien amaba. Es por ello que el capitulo de hoy se titula _"Kratos' History"_ **¡Pues Gray también es un fantasma atormentado por sus visiones de antaño!** Tal y como lo hace -The Ghost Of Sparta- durante su travesía en la antigua Grecia.

La canción para hoy, es por supuesto de una de mis bandas favoritas, la indiscutible **¡Kamelot!**. Así que las canción del día es: **Seal Of Woven Years** de **Kamelot** _**¡Pues es casi perfecta para describir el capitulo de hoy!**_

**Advertencia: _Hitman Chronicles_** es una historia **Rated M**, puesto que hay cierto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, temáticas poco adecuadas e insinuaciones de actos violentos. **¡Si lees la historia ya se te ha advertido!**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (porque si fueran míos ¡A Gray adulto NO LE PELLIZCO LAS MEJILLAS DE LA CARA!) yo solo los tomo prestados para que ustedes disfruten de esta historia; además no deseo ningún tipo de ganacia monetaria por ello.

**_"Pulsa el gatillo ahora_**  
**_si quieres ser un héroe_**  
**_O sino observa a la vida después de la muerte_**  
**_¿ Eras tú o era yo _**  
**_quien debía fingir_**  
**_la ejecución _**  
**_de un corazón solitario ?_**  
**_Tan cálido y tan débil_**

**_Mis ojos rotos_**  
**_Debajo del molde_**  
**_De las mentiras mas grandes_**  
**_Cuida tus necesidades..."_**

**_Seal Of Woven Years - Kamelot._**

* * *

**_Part 2. Kratos' History._**

_"Y ahora permíteme contarte sobre el espartano, déjame contarte sobre su vida y sobre sus miedos, permíteme entretenerte con alguna de sus aventuras, déjame guiarte ahora en compañía del nuevo protagonista, permite que te presente al espartano antes de ser aterrador. Déjame divertirme con los juegos de guerra como lo hacia Kratos antes de ser el fantasma de Esparta" _

_~Voy ha dejarte muy en claro una cosa: ¡Gray Fullbuster con 10 años era un niño muy reservado!~_

Si tratas de preguntar algo, Gray Fullbuster no te dirá mucho, pues a sus 10 años es un niño de muy pocas palabras, bastante reservado y hasta un poco sombrío te diría el pequeño Lyon Vastia, que lleva viviendo con él unos 8 meses, en casa de su tutora Ur y en compañía de su hija Ultear. Y no es que el pequeño de cabellos de color plata sea malo con su nuevo "hermanito", es que Gray Fullbuster detesta hablar de ese tema y detesta y odia mucho más el tener que recordarlo. ¡Gray Fullbuster es callado porque gusta de serlo!

_~Créeme en cuanto te cuente esto: ¡Gray Fullbuster prefiere no recordar a papá y a mamá!~_

Y lo mejor es que no le preguntes sobre sus padres, pues en cuanto lo hagas te observara con una mirada venenosa, muy aterradora para alguien de su edad; Ultear, que esta en camino de hacerse una mujercita te comentara que es porque él pobre vive traumado, a lo cual su madre le dará un zape y le reprenderá por ser tan cruel con el pequeño _"Es como tu hermano, así que trátalo como tal"_ le dirá la mujer de cabellos negros y cortos con una sonrisa. Aunque ella al final te hablara de que su hija tiene un poco de razón; ya que el pequeño Gray vio morir a sus padres enfrente suyo.

_~Puede que suene algo cruel pero es cierto: ¡Gray Fullbuster busca todos los días y sin descanso aquel que le arrebato a sus padres!~_

Puede que el tiempo pase, y que Gray Fullbuster valla creciendo conforme pasan los años, sin embargo una idea no deja de rondar en sus pensamientos desde que observo la masacre de sus padres: ¡Hallara al culpable y le aplicara el Talión!, el famoso "Ojo por ojo y diente por diente". Y aunque Lyon Vastia haya cumplido los 12 años hace ya unos 6 meses sigue insistiéndole a Gray que eso que desea es algo muy descabellado para un chico de su edad _"¡Estas loco Gray!"_ le suelta una noche de madrugada en la que el moreno no le permite dormir _"Aunque encuentres a ese sujeto él te matara antes de que puedas hacer justicia"_ le suelta su "hermano mayor" entre bostezos; Gray Fullbuster sonríe de una forma un tanto perversa sin prestarle atención a lo que Lyon le dice, ya que Ur "su nueva madre" piensa que esta dormido y deja escapar sin querer el nombre del culpable de la perdida de sus padres a través del teléfono: _Deliora, _a lo cual Gray Fullbuster que ya tiene 12 años y 2 meses, empieza a planear lo que será su venganza.

_~Muchos me dirán que el chico esta loco pero permítanme explicar: ¡Gray Fullbuster lleva un año y tres meses planeando esta estrategia!~_

Sin embargo su plan no es tan brillante como pensaba, sin embargo el demonio que planeaba enfrentar es mas poderoso de lo que imagino alguna vez; y es que las diminutas semiautomáticas que logro sacar a escondidas de la habitación de Ur mientras Lyon estaba en la alguna clase extra curricular y Ultear había salido a encontrarse con sus amigos a ver una película en el cine, no son lo suficientemente poderosas para enfrentarle y menos si estas no vienen con los cartuchos extra; entonces el joven Gray que ya tiene 13 años y 5 meses se muerde el labio con enfado _"Ur no tardara en llegar con la policía"_ comenta para si mismo en voz baja, pues sabe que su madre adoptiva trabaja para las fuerzas especiales de la policía de Fiore y no tardara en llegar a buscarle en cuanto note su ausencia en casa. Pero ese día Gray Fullbuster fallo en sus cálculos trágicamente ¡Ese día Ur no vendrá con ayuda extra!

_~Así que te lo confesare rápidamente: ¡Gray Fullbuster con 13 años y 5 meses selló su destino y el de muchos con mucha sangre y lágrimas derramadas!~_

_"Mi vida a cambio de la suya"_ Recuerda el joven Gray, al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de su madre, también recuerda la risa perversa de la bestia y el doloroso golpe en su nuca. Aunque eso no es de mucha importancia para el joven Gray, pues sabe que ese demonio es un ser ruin y rastrero, porque comprende que aunque su cuidadora de varios años hubiera aceptado ese trato, esa criatura a la que él no puede considerar humana no lo cumpliría su parte después de que ella muriera; porque Gray Fullbuster, el niño caprichoso, ha sido participe (de forma indirecta) de la muerte de su madre adoptiva, porque el joven de cabellos de ébano comprende que su libertad le ha sido arrebatada desde ese momento y porque es consciente de que esa bestia de nombre Deliora le conservará como el trofeo de una cacería exitosa, y que así será durante los próximos meses; en donde jugara con su cuerpo, como su de una muñeca de trapo se tratara, donde la bestia permitirá que sus subordinados descarguen sus frustraciones con su persona, donde será solo carnada para los sabuesos famélicos que gustosos destrozaran su carne; en donde será solo una criatura indefensa atada y encadenada a un sucio sótano dentro de la enorme mansión. ¡Aquel día Gray Fullbuster dejo de ser un pequeño espartano para ser un fantasma atormentado por su pasado!

* * *

Y como me andan presionando para que me valla a la cama (pues mañana si tengo clases) doy por culminada la actualización de hoy. Que puedo decirles: _¡Me alegra que el capitulo pasado les gustara!_ Y espero **¡Que este capitulo también les guste!**

Por lo que si tienen alguna queja, comentario, sugerencia, ataque con armas de fuego o intentos suicidas (?). Pueden depositarlo en un adorable review. Y recuerden:_**¡Un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima entrega...**_

**Pd:** Como sugerencia para el capitulo de hoy, ya lo dije con anterioridad; la canción: **Seal Of Woven Years** de **Kamelot ****_¡Canción importante para un capitulo tan impactante!_**

**_"Ahora ve  
Mi alma fue vendida  
En un día de lluvia  
Pero aún no es muy tarde  
Para que te vallas_**

**_Espera que la mañana_**  
**_Venga en un día diferente_**  
**_Levanta el peso de todo_**  
**_lo que dijiste que era malo_**  
**_Ambos negamos_**  
**_Este destino secreto_**  
**_De un sello de años tejidos_**  
**_De una espera que pasa volando..."_**

**_Seal Of Woven Years - Kamelot._**


	3. Alice and Cheshire (Wonderland I)

Y luego de que casi le llorara a mi madre para tener acceso a MI laptop, puedo decirles:** ¡Aquí esta la actualización de Hitman Chronicles del día de hoy!** Que puedo decir sobre el capitulo de hoy, pues que es como el principio del encuentro de nuestros tortolitos visto desde la perspectiva de la dulce Juvia, que ha dejado de ser una pequeña para empezar a convertirse en una mujercita. _**¡Espero que la entrega de hoy les guste mucho! **_

El titulo de hoy es _**"Alice and Cheshire (Wonderland I)"**_ un titulo algo largo pero que nos mostrara el pequeño y un poco furtivo encuentro entre esos dos y que a su vez es la pequeña primera entrega de las tres partes que componen _"Wonderland"_ pues será en el _-país de las maravillas-_ que nuestros pequeños empezarán a tramarse un gran plan entre manos. Creo que la canción para hoy es **Unleashed** de **Epica**, ya que su temática va muy bien con el capitulo en cuestión.

**Advertencia: ****_Hitman Chronicles_** es una historia **Rated M**, puesto que hay cierto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, temáticas poco adecuadas e insinuaciones de actos violentos. **¡Si lees la historia ya se te ha advertido!**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de** Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (De quien ya robe la imagen Gruvia del twitter, por cierto _**¡Feliz día del Gruvia atrasado!**_) yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta disparatada historia; además que no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

_**"Aquellos días puedo acordarme que**_  
_**Mis pensamientos valían la pena y tenían sentido**_  
_**No había ningún negro**_  
_**Manchando las paredes de mis recuerdos**_

_**¿Dónde es que debía estar?**_  
_**Me siento perdida en un sueño**_  
_**Anhelo el día en que pueda ser yo misma..."**_

_**Unleashed - Epica.**_

* * *

**_Part 3. Alice and Cheshire (Wonderland I)_**

_"Ahora si ustedes lo permiten les narrare un poco mas adelante en el futuro, un futuro en donde Alice va en camino de hacerse toda una mujer, un futuro en donde Alice ya conoce con precisión el castillo del Jabberwocky, les contare el porque Alice es tan curiosa; déjenme narrarles la ocasión en la que Alice se dejo guiar por su curiosidad. Permítanme contarles de la vez que Alice escuchó el maullido lastimero de Cheshire"_

_~Voy a comentarte algo rápidamente: ¡Juvia Lockser con 13 años y 8 meses aun sonreía de vez en cuando!~_

Juvia Lockser con 13 años y 8 meses era una muchachita un tanto adorable, que cumplía las ordenes con calma y tranquilidad, que trataba ser lo mas amable y gentil posible con las personas del lugar, aunque estas fueran terribles criminales; Juvia Lockser era una pequeña en camino a convertirse en un hermosa mujer, cosa que cerca a sus 14 años le traía uno que otro piropo de parte de los subordinados de su amo. A los que Juvia Lockser trataba de rechazar amablemente. ¡Juvia Lockser para ser una simple sirvienta era toda una belleza!

_~Si te contara sobre la chica: ¡Juvia Lockser incluso ya tenia su propio Apodo!~_

Y no es que la joven Juvia pidiera todas esas atenciones para consigo misma, sino que estas llegaban de repente y sin esperarse "_Eres tan hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana"_ le había comentado aquel demonio, su actual dueño, un día en el que le llevo un poco de té hasta su oficina; aquella noche, la pequeña Lockser se quedo llorando hasta que Morfeo vino a consolarle, porque aunque no lo demostrara, aunque lo ocultara bajo una sonrisa fingida: Odiaba a ese hombre con toda su alma. ¡Juvia Lockser jamás le perdonaría sus actos!

_~Arisu, así era como llamaban a la pequeña: ¡Juvia Lockser era tan curiosa como la Alice de Carroll!~_

_"Juvia siempre se ha preguntado ¿Qué habrá en el sótano?"_ comento una vez a algunas de sus compañeras de cautiverio, su innata curiosidad era imparable y mas desde que hace un par de meses, aquel que se proclamaba su dueño, pasaba parte de su día en aquel peculiar lugar; _"No creo que sea buena idea adentrarse por esos lugares"_ le dijo en aquella ocasión la joven Sherry, a su lado la pequeña Chelia que no tendría mas de 10 años le dio la razón _"Muchas criadas dicen que en ese lugar, se torturan personas"_ le vio pasar saliva con nerviosismo y sus cabellos magenta arreglados en una pequeña coleta _"¡Es un lugar muy peligroso! Es todo lo que se"_ su pequeña hermana menor se aferro con miedo a su vestido color crema; _"Pero Juvia sabe que Deliora-san esta escondiendo algo muy peculiar allí"_ dos pares de ojos zafirinos le miraron con intriga _"¡Juvia puede jurar que ha escuchado la voz de alguien mas!"_ En aquella ocasión las hermanas se quedaron calladas observándole con atención. ¡Era algo nuevo para toda la monotonía del lugar!

_~Si te dijera lo obstinada que era Arisu, me creerías: ¡Juvia Lockser moría de intriga por conocer el misterio oculto en el sótano!~_

_"Arisu…"_ en aquella ocasión la joven Kagura le tomo por los hombros sin delicadeza alguna; los cabellos ónice de la mayor se salieron un poco de su elegante moño _"¡Jamás bajes al sótano! ¿Me has entendido?"_ en aquel momento los cabellos azules de la Lockser se movieron por el viento _"¿Por qué Juvia no debe hacerlo Kagura-san?"_ preguntó en aquella ocasión cuando su curiosidad le pedía con ansiedad conocer el misterio de la planta baja _"Veras Juvia…"_ le permitió hablar _"Aquellos que desobedecen una orden de Deliora, ¡No regresan para contarlo!"_ por un momento Juvia Lockser se lo pensó detenidamente. ¡Las cosas no podían ser tan aterradoras ¿O si?!

_~Sin embargo te cuento: ¡Arisu es terriblemente curiosa, por lo que con 13 años y ocho meses se aventuró escaleras abajo!~_

Y aunque Kagura y las otras chicas le habían solicitado (de manera amable y no tan amable) que no bajara al sótano de la mansión, la joven Lockser se atrevió a ir mas allá de los límites, fue capaz de pasar las barreras invisibles de lo prohibido y de juguetear con los temas tabú del lugar; por lo cual una noche, que las chicas descansaban en su habitación, que los subordinados de su amo dormitaban en los pasillos o en sus respectivas habitaciones, que el silencio era quien reinaba en la enorme edificación y donde aquel al que ella denominaba -El Demonio- al parecer no se encontraba en casa, la tierna muchachita fue capaz de aventurarse escaleras abajo. Uno, dos y tres silenciosos pasos daba por las frías escaleras de granito; uno, dos tres… uno, dos, tres, y sus pies bajaban con la delicadeza de una bailarina. Y aunque Juvia Lockser le tenga un poco de miedo a la oscuridad, su innata curiosidad le hizo deslizarle por los oscuros pasillos del lugar, aunque tiemble un poco por el frio que hace en el lugar, y se asuste un poco porque sintió algo rozarle los pies; la chica persiste en continuar. Hasta que sus pasos se detienen de repente, hasta que su vista logra divisar algo entre las penumbras del lugar; y aunque la dulce Juvia no logra verlo con total claridad, sabe que frente a ella a unos metros de distancia, se encuentra un muchachito de tal vez su misma edad. Y es en ese momento que sus pequeñas mejillas se sonrojan un poco, ya que aunque no lo distingue mucho, piensa que aquel chico es muy lindo. ¡Aquella noche Juvia Lockser; la dulce Arisu del palacio del Jabberwocky, encontró a Cheshire encadenado a una pared!

* * *

Y con esto creo que doy por terminada la actualización de hoy, se puede decir que este capitulo es un poco mas suave comparado con el anterior; eso si, estoy mas que segura que con el siguiente _**¡Van a querer matarme!**_ Pues solo puedo decirles que el próximo es bastante fuerte (tanto que luego de escribirlo me tilde de monstruo por una semana) así que les digo **¡Disfruten mucho de este me matarán en el siguiente!**

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, berrinche o intento suicida (?) puede dejarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!...**_

**Pd:** La canción para hoy es **Unleashed** de **Epica**; aunque en un comienzo pense en Chasing The Dragon de la misma banda, pero termine eligiendo esta pues considero que la letra es mas acorde para hoy: _**¡Juzguen ustedes!**_

_**"El tiempo es sólo un concepto**_  
_**Y siempre la primer cosa en desvanecerse**_  
_**Agonía y debilidad**_  
_**Algo que nunca podemos evadir**_  
_**Los años son crueles, nos quiebran**_  
_**Trayéndonos deterioro y desesperación**_  
_**Ser conscientes de eso y percibirlo**_  
_**Algo que nunca podremos arreglar**_

_**Cuando sea libre**_  
_**Cuando mi Sol se haya puesto**_  
_**Liberaré mi alma para siempre**_  
_**Sin arrepentimiento**_  
_**Ser libre**_  
_**Existiré de nuevo**_  
_**No más esfuerzos perdidos**_  
_**Nada que discutir**_  
_**Cuando sea libre..."**_

_**Unleashed - Epica.**_


	4. Kratos and Athena (Athens I)

Se que es miércoles y que suelo publicar los jueves; pero es que el día de hoy **¡No he podido resistirme a hacerlo!** La verdad creo que es porque ando bastante necesitada de Gruvia y mi inherente necesidad de verlos juntos me ha obligado ha hacerlo. Sobre el capitulo que les comento **¡Será perverso!** Y bastante oscuro; solo les solicito una cosa **¡No me maten!** Aunque puede que les guste (no conozco sus gustos raros)

El porque del titulo es una razón bastante sencilla, pues si tenemos un encuentro desde la perspectiva de la preciosa Alice** ¡Creo que es justo el ver el punto de vista de nuestro valiente espartano!** Es por ello que el capitulo para hoy se titula **"Kratos and Athena (Athens I)"** pues _-Atenas-_ es el primer lugar en donde Kratos y la Diosa se encuentran por primera vez, mientras que la cuidad es prácticamente unas ruinas hechas por un dios perverso y sádico. La canción para el día de hoy es **The Edge Of Paradise** de **Kamelot**, ya entenderán el porque de esta durante la historia.

**Advertencia: ****_Hitman Chronicles_** es una historia **Rated M**, puesto que hay cierto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, temáticas poco adecuadas e insinuaciones de actos violentos. **¡Si lees la historia ya se te ha advertido!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de** Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (Quien lleva SEMANAS sin darme mi dosis de Gruvia **¡Y YO NECESITO GRUVIA!**) yo solo los tomo prestados para continuar con esta historia que tanto les gusta; además no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

_**"Insomnio,**_  
_**En realidad, no muy despierto**_  
_**Donde las almas se ajustan a las necesidades mas profundas**_  
_**Libres dentro de los marcos de la custodia**_  
_**Revuelvo mi espíritu y exhalo**_

_**En el borde del paraíso**_  
_**Impotente, yo navego **_  
_**Socavando la tierra misma**_  
_**Mi voluntad se pregunta ¿por qué?..."**_

_**The Edge Of Paradise - Kamelot.**_

* * *

**_Part 4. Kratos and Athena (Athens I)._**

_"Y ahora es el turno de hablar del joven espartano y de sus penurias luego de ser el fantasma de Esparta, ahora les contare sobre el tiempo en que el espartano estuvo encadeno bajo la firme mirada de las Erinias, déjenme contarles sobre la época en el que joven Kratos se perdió entre sus pesadillas; permítanme contarles la vez que el espartano trato de acabar con todo. Déjenme narrarles de la vez que se encontró con la bella diosa Athena" _

_~Así que lo aclarare con la mayor calma del mundo: ¡Si Gray Fullbuster con 14 años deseaba una cosa con toda su alma; era el poder cerrar sus ojos y no abrirlos jamás!~_

Porque Gray Fullbuster con tal solo 14 años, cumplidos hace un par de días, no se considera una persona feliz; bueno ni siquiera se considera una persona, pues piensa que durante los últimos meses ha perdido totalmente lo que él considera su humanidad; aunque a veces trata de verle el lado positivo a toda esta situación tan surrealista, pero parece ser que esa perspectiva no existe en su nuevo modo de vida, si es que se le puede llamar así. Pues aunque no lo parezca el joven de cabellos negros como la madrugada y mirada tan azul como el cobalto; lleva casi 8 meses encadenado a ese estúpida pared de concreto, 240 días aproximadamente de no saber con exactitud si es de mañana o si el sol ya se oculto; 240 días, 5.760 horas dentro del infierno, donde no era mas que el juguete de las bestias hambrientas de sadismo, donde no era mas que un trofeo muy bonito para el demonio; 345.600 minutos en donde desea, desde los mas profundo de su alma que esta sádica pesadilla acabe. ¡Gray Fullbuster es solo un chico asustado y con sus sueños destrozados por un destino perverso!

_~Y te lo contare detalladamente: ¡Gray Fullbuster solo quiere despertar de una pesadilla muy surrealista!~_

A veces cuando aquellas personas que gustaban de jugar con su dignidad y con su sanidad mental, se alejaban y le daban un pequeño respiro a toda la serie de juegos perversos que gustaban de realizar con su persona; el joven Fullbuster se ponía a pensar en las personas que afuera si podían gozar de su libertad, y que podían sentir en sus rostros la brisa del medio día; y gustaba de hacerlo, pues esta una forma de distraer su ya perturbada mente, era una pequeña forma de escapar de la miserable realidad que le rodeaba. _"Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán Lyon y Ultear?"_ dejo escapar en una ocasión en la que sus memorias trajeron de vuelta a su cabeza, a ese par de personas a quienes podría llamar su familia; por lo que una diminuta sonrisa escapó de sus labios. Porque estaba seguro de lo que les esperaba a ellos dos era mil veces mejor que el estar encadenado a los abismos pestilentes del Tártaro.

_~Por favor no me digas que el espartano es cobarde, porque te diré algo importante: ¡Gray Fullbuster en estos meses ha soportado más torturas inimaginables de lo que tú lo harías!~_

Así que el joven Gray trata de encontrar una posición cómoda para tomar un descanso, porque puede deducir con completa seguridad, que en cuanto todas esas bestias a las que nadie en su sano juicio podría llamar humanos, regresen volverán a jugar ese retorcido juego, en donde siempre el mas joven de todos sale perdiendo. Se acomoda un poco en la fría pared de concreto, tratando de hallar una posición en la que pueda descansar un poco, además que en esta al encontrarse tan fría, es un alivio para su cuerpo ya que los pequeños cortes y rasguños en este comienzan a doler y fastidiar demasiado. _"¡Todos ellos están locos!"_ dice para si tratando de mantener la compostura, pues no quiere quebrarse de nuevo, no quiere volver a llorar, pues sabe que todo eso es inútil. ¡Nada ni nadie lo sacara de ese lugar! Es a la triste conclusión que llega, sin embargo, no puede quedarse pensando en ello por mucho tiempo; ya que aquel baldado de agua helada choca contra su cuerpo y contra su cara, entonces el joven de mirada color zafiro escupe un poco de esta, pues parece ser que un poco de ella se ha colado por su nariz. _"Así que la princesa ha decidido tomar una pequeña siesta ¿verdad?"_ observa y escucha al sujeto enfrente suyo antes de que este le tome por los cabellos _"Pues espero que la señorita halla podido descansar bien; porque estamos aburridos ¡Así que el juego de hoy será un poco mas largo!"_ su compañero suelta una carcajada llena de perversión. Gray Fullbuster solo muerde sus labios con frustración, ¡será una noche muy larga!

_~Así que permíteme contarte algo más: ¡Gray Fullbuster sabe con exactitud, que los juegos se hacen peores a medida que avanza el tiempo!~_

En un comienzo solo eran largas sesiones de preguntas, en donde trataban de sacarle información sobre su pasado, sobre Ur; luego pasaron de simples preguntas, a ser un poco mas siniestros, pues comenzaron con los cuestionamientos hirientes, con las preguntas que trataban de quebrar su espíritu, después comenzaron los pequeños raspones, los insultos y los pequeños cortes; pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que se venia después ¡el infierno era un jardín de infantes comparado con los canes, comparado con las descargas que dejaban caer en su cuerpo luego de empaparlo con agua helada! _"El día que encontremos a esa ramera llamada Ultear ¡La tomaremos tan salvajemente que no podrás hacer nada! ¡Pequeño crio de mierda!"_ le dijeron una vez luego de terminar con uno de los tantos juegos del día, en ese momento el chico trato de responder pero su cuerpo estaba tan entumecido que solo pudo morderse los labios hasta que una pequeña línea carmesí se esparció por ellos. ¡Toda esta mierda era muy frustrante!

_~Y lo diré una vez y solo una vez: ¡Gray Fullbuster con 14 años, jura que ha visto a una adorable señorita observarle una noche!~_

Así que esa noche cuanto todos se marchan, Gray Fullbuster deja escapar una exclamación de agotamiento en voz baja ¡A veces desearía no despertarse a la mañana siguiente! Trata de acomodarse pero no lo logra por dos sencillas razones: primero porque las esposas atadas a sus muñecas, esas que le encadenan a la pared no le permiten moverse a mas de dos metros de esta; y la segunda es que su cuerpo se niega a obedecerle, pues el ultimo juego que han jugado los demonios del averno con él, le ha dejado entumecido hasta las puntas de los pies. Entonces deja que su cuerpo caiga en la misma posición que ha llevado durante unas 5 horas, agotado, entumecido y con su cuerpo funcionando torpemente; el chico nuevamente empieza a morder uno de sus labios con desespero, hasta que sin querer se hace un corte en estos _"¡Maldita sea!"_ vocifera con enfado mientras ese sabor ferroso le inunda la boca; a lo cual escupe un poco de esta; la cual logra manchar un poco aquel suelo de granito blanco. Maldice otro poco e insulta a la luna (que sospecha que esta afuera) por su incomoda situación; sin embargo, un ruido le hace entrar en estado de alerta _"Suenan como pisadas"_ piensa en lo que trata de enfocar su vista en la oscuridad, y es allí en donde la ve; al parecer es una señorita que tendrá su misma edad, con una piyama de encajes y su cabello cayendo en ondas. Entonces Gray Fullbuster ríe un poco antes de alejar su vista de la chica y dejar que Morfeo lo guie a encontrarse con Hipnos; ya que esta seguro de que esa adorable y bonita chica es solo una alucinación de su perturbada mente. ¡Esa noche Gray Fullbuster, el espartano atormentado por sus pesadillas, jura que ha visto a la hermosa Athena a unos pocos metros de su ser!

* * *

Lo se, lo se van a matarme, y en el fondo me lo merezco **¡Porque hasta yo me asombre de escribir este capitulo!** (Si les digo me llame _-monstruo asqueroso-_ por una semana) es completamente entendible que se sientan impactadas por este capitulo; pero se los advertí este capitulo es perverso y creo que hasta la palabra perverso se queda corta...

Así que todas sus quejas, reclamos, insultos, berrinches, intentos homicidas e intentos suicidas (?); pueden dejarlos en un lindo review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima semana...**_

**Pd:** La canción para hoy es **The Edge Of Paradise** de **Kamelot**, pues una canción un tanto melancólica y cuya letra queda demasiado bien con el capitulo** ¡Júzguelo ustedes!**

_**"Relajante pero a la vez violento**_  
_**En este mundo dentro del otro mundo**_  
_**Luz de luna...en visiones...enviadas del cielo**_  
_**Veo ojos de demonios y alas desplegadas**_

_**En el borde del paraíso**_  
_**El veneno corre por mis venas**_  
_**Inútiles... comprometidos **_  
_**Mis sueños siguen siendo los mismos..."**_

_**The Edge Of Paradise - Kamelot.**_


	5. Cheshire's Smile (Wonderland II)

Y como el día de hoy es jueves, ya saben lo que eso significa **¡Hitman Chronicles!** Así que como me duelen los dientes como un maldito condenado, publicare rápidamente. Que les digo sobre el capitulo de hoy, es relajado, la verdad creo que hasta el 8 son bastantes relajados _**¡Espero lo gocen tanto como yo!**_

El capitulo de hoy se titula _**Cheshire's Smile (Wonderland II)**_ ¿Por qué? La razón es sencilla: **¡Nuestra pequeña y hermosa Alice se ha enamorado del pequeño Cheshire!** Y será su enigmatica sonrisa lo que atraerá mas a él; teniendo en cuenta que nuestra dulce humana vive en un wonderland demencial. La canción para hoy es Sancta Terra de Epica **¡Ya verán el porque!**

**Advertencia: ****_Hitman Chronicles_** es una historia **Rated M**, puesto que hay cierto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, temáticas poco adecuadas e insinuaciones de actos violentos. **¡Si lees la historia ya se te ha advertido!**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (Quien no quiere darme una habilidad para Gray) yo solo los tomo prestados para continuar con esta historia; además que no deseo ningún tipo de ganacia monetaria por ello.

_**"Va a vivir dentro de ti **_  
_**Oscuro como el día es claro **_  
_**Es un lugar donde sus sueños se inclinan**_  
_**Y siempre será **_  
_**Es una fuerza que me envió a ganar **_  
_**Sólo espera y verás**_

_**Dar un paso más cerca de la frontera **_  
_**Donde día y noche se unen **_  
_**Esta espiral mortal que he ido y dejado atrás **_  
_**En suelo sagrado..."**_

_**Sancta Terra - Epica.**_

* * *

**_Part 5. Cheshire's smile (Wonderland II)_**

_"Y esta historia que te contare es aquella donde la dulce Alice conoce al lindo, pero a la vez siniestro gato de Cheshire; te hablare de la ocasión en que Cheshire sorprendió a la dulce niñita con su sonrisa un poquito retorcida; te explicare como fue que la dulce chica empezó a encariñarse con su particular minino. Permíteme contarte de la ocasión en la que Alice durmió a Cheshire con canciones de cuna"_

_~Te lo diré sin ningún tipo de censura: ¡Juvia Lockser con 13 y 8 meses lleva varias noches soñando con el chico!~_

La dulce Juvia Lockser con 13 años y 8 meses, lleva por lo menos una semana soñando con el peculiar chico que vio en el sótano unas noches atrás, y se cuestiona, se pregunta constantemente ¿Quién es? Y ¿Por qué esta allí abajo? _"Juvia les asegura que ha visto a un chico en el sótano"_ comenta una noche a las hermanas de cabellos magenta y ojos azul cobalto, que le observan con gesto curioso _"Juvia se pregunta ¿Quién será?"_ les dice mientras cubre su rostro con la sabana de su cama, no desea que sus amigas noten su leve sonrojo _"Puede que sea un nuevo recluta"_ le suelta Sherry mientras se acomoda en su cama y le observa con sus grandes ojos azules _"O tal vez uno de los tantos subordinados que tiene Deliora por la ciudad, tiene muchos miembros en su organización"_ escucha salir de los labios de la tierna Chelia, cuyo cabello, de un fucsia brillante, yace suelto sobre su hombros; _"Es solo que Juvia no ha dado todos los detalles chicas"_ las hermanas Blendy, le observan con mayor curiosidad en sus miradas _"Juvia jura que ese chico…"_ trato de hablar con la mayor calma posible _"Juvia puede asegurarles que ese chico estaba encadenado"_ y entonces sus compañeras le observan con asombro, mientras la joven Lockser suspira con nerviosismo. ¡Aquella noche Juvia Lockser, la hermosa damita de la mansión no pudo dormir pensando en ese chico!

_~Pero no creas que la niña es desobediente: ¡Porque Juvia Lockser en cuanto el demonio esta en casa, se comporta muy bien!~_

Y así han transcurrido tres semanas desde que el demonio, que ella denomina Deliora, ha vuelto a casa, por lo que la chica de cabellos de océano trata de comportarse de la forma mas tranquila posible _"Mi bella doncella…"_ escucha salir de los labios de la bestia una mañana _"Algún día serás una mujer bellísima"_ en aquella ocasión el demonio solo acaricia su rostro con delicadeza, la hermosa y tierna Juvia no se queja del contacto aunque por dentro trate de mantener la compostura y evitar el devolver su desayuno. ¡La hermosa Arisu seguirá sintiendo repugnancia frente a ese sujeto, hasta el fin de sus días!

_~Lo voy a dejar claro de una vez: ¡Juvia Lockser, no desiste en su idea de volver a bajar!~_

_"¿Y te aventurarás de nuevo al sótano?"_ Le pregunta la mayor de las Blendy una tarde, mientras sus cabellos magenta se agitan por el viento de la tarde _"Puede que Juvia lo haga"_ comenta rápidamente en lo que termina de limpiar las esculturas del jardín _"Juvia quiere saber porque tienen a ese chico atado allí abajo"_ continua con su labor hasta que ve el elegante mármol brillar con el reflejo del sol _"¿No te da miedo?"_ le pregunta dulcemente Chelia que continua arreglando los hermosos tulipanes que decoran la estatua _"Porque a mi ese lugar me asusta demasiado"_ observa como la chiquilla se estremece un poco, y la joven Juvia no sabe si es por el frio de la tarde o por su propio temor _"Juvia no le negara a Sherry-chan y a Chelia-chan que ese lugar la asusta un poco"_ la brisa del próximo ocaso empieza a ser mas fría _"Pero Juvia tampoco puede permitir que nadie este en ese lugar; además Juvia puede asegurarles algo"_ las hermanas de ojos cobalto centran toda su atención en sus palabras _"Ese chico no esta ahí por gusto propio, Juvia lo vio en su cara"_ las hermanas Blendy se observan asombradas, desde la cocina el rostro severo de Kagura dibuja una mueca de enfado y desaprobación; pues sabe que la dulce Arisu de cabellos de cielo, ha desobedecido su petición.

_~Así que lo diré rápida y detalladamente: ¡La joven Lockser defiende sus ideales a capa y espada!~_

_"¡¿Acaso quieres que algo malo pase Arisu?!"_ Le suelta severamente Kagura en el pasillo mientras la noche pasa tranquilamente _"Tú no sabes lo peligroso que puede ser Deliora si se lo propone"_ escucha atentamente lo que le dice la mayor _"Si se entera de lo que hiciste, estoy segura de que el castigo será horrible"_ y mentalmente la joven Lockser agradece que por estos momentos se encuentren solas entre los silenciosos pasillos de la edificación _"Juvia sabe que si la descubren su castigo será terrible"_ hablo en voz baja, como un pequeño que trata de ocultar sus travesuras _"Pero Juvia tampoco puede permitir que alguien pase por algo tan horrible como eso"_ así que con el valor que corría por su cuerpo en ese momento, tomó las manos de la chica de cabellos azabache y hablo con seriedad _"Kagura-san ¡Por favor permita que Juvia vuelva allí abajo en cuanto Deliora-san se valla de la ciudad nuevamente!"_ la chica de cabellos de ébano, suspira con ansiedad _"Solo una noche mas, una noche mas Juvia ¡Y es todo!"_ le dice tajantemente, a su lado los ojos de cielo de Juvia se iluminan como la luz de la luna. ¡Aunque no sabe que ese acto dará un giro de 180 grados a la vida de la adorable Arisu!

_~Así que lo explicare rápidamente: ¡Esa noche Juvia Lockser de 13 años y casi 9 meses bajó las escaleras; sin saber que eso cambiaría su vida!~_

Entonces agradeciendo infinitamente a los dioses por tener una nueva oportunidad para arrojarse al misterio nuevamente, la adorable Juvia Lockser bajó las escaleras que se dirigían hacia el sótano, con la elegancia de una ninfa y con la delicadeza de un hada; aunque sus pasos dejaron de mostrarse con tan elegante ritmo en el momento, en que entre las penumbras, logró divisar al chico que no dejaba de rondar por sus pensamientos; ¡Debe de estar enfermo! Fue lo que pensó mientras observaba desde una distancia prudente, sus mejillas decoradas de escarlata, producto tal vez de la fiebre que tenia. Sin embargo tuvo que dejar sus conjeturas para después, puesto que a sus espaldas escuchó las pisadas apresuradas de dos personas; a lo cual se oculto silenciosamente detrás de una de las columnas del lugar.

_"¡Maldita sea!"_ Le escuchó vociferar a uno de los sujetos mientras agarraba rudamente el rostro de aquel chico de cabellos azabaches, a su lado el rostro alterado de su compañero le daba la razón _"Si Deliora-sama se da cuenta de esto, ten por seguro de que el castigo será implacable"_ le escucho decir mientras sacudía al jovencito _"¡Oye mocoso arriba! No puedes andar tomando la siesta"_ esa actitud tan cruel, solo hacia que la joven Lockser sintiera mucho coraje _¡Eran unos malditos salvajes!_ Pensó con mucha indignación, el compañero del sujeto hablo temerosamente _"Creo que deberíamos llamar a Yuki-san"_ por un segundo la chica y el hombre mayor le miraron con interes _"Ella sabrá que hacer ahora"_.

Aunque al parecer eso no fue necesario, ya que todos los presentes, tanto chica como subordinados, pudieron apreciar el peculiar sonido que producían los costosos tacones que portaba Tanaka Yuki en esos instantes, mientras bajaba las escaleras con la elegancia de una modelo _"Sabia que algo como esto pasaría, no se le puede encargar nada a unos incompetentes como ustedes"_ comento la mujer sombríamente mientras apreciaba con mirada perversa al chico atado a la pared _"Si Deliora lo supiera, se enfadaría demasiado y mas si le pasará algo a su juguete favorito"_ se acerco con sigilo y tomó su mentón sin cuidado alguno, algunos de sus cabellos, tan negros como la noche se sacudieron ante la acción _"¡Que esperan!"_ habló tajantemente a los sujetos que la veían tontamente _"¡Traigan un maldito doctor! Si quieren salvar sus cabezas"_ ante sus severas palabras las otras dos personas subieron rápidamente; la tierna Juvia suspiro con alivio, ya que aun no le descubrían _"No pienses que tienes tanta suerte dulce y pequeña Arisu"_ escuchó salir de los labios de la mayor cruelmente _"Mereces un castigo por entrometerte en cuestiones ajenas"_ y cuando la chica de ojos cielo esperaba algún golpe, recibió en sus brazos el peso extra de alguien mas _"Te encargaras de este crio hasta nueva orden"_ soltó rápidamente la mujer; la chica solo le apreció con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, a su lado y por unos efímeros instantes la pequeña logro apreciar esa mirada color hielo que le observo sutilmente. ¡Esa noche Juvia Lockser, la hermosa Arisu, quien pensaba en un terrible castigo para si misma; jura que ha visto sonreír a Cheshire entre sus brazos!

* * *

Y con esto doy por culminada la actualización de hoy; la verdad no quiero extenderme mucho que los dientes me duelen terriblemente y no he podido comer mucho.** ¡Quiero comida pero me duele comer!**

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, intento homicida o intento suicida (?); pueden dejarlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!**_

**Pd:** Canción para hoy: **Sancta** **Terra** de **Epica**, una canción misteriosa para un capitulo igual.

_**"Y no me vas a encontrar **_  
_**Estoy a salvo aquí **_  
_**Estoy donde quiero estar **_

_**Es un lugar donde se va a un deseo concedido **_  
_**Ven, verás que tengo razón **_  
_**Es una fuerza que vive dentro de ti **_  
_**Oscuro como el día es claro **_  
_**Es un lugar donde sus sueńos se inclinadas **_  
_**Y siempre será **_  
_**Es una fuerza que se envió a ganar **_  
_**Sólo espera y verás**_  
_**Un lugar que yo he buscado una y mil veces **_  
_**Para finalmente liberarme **_  
_**Siempre no fue nunca el tiempo suficiente **_  
_**Me abstendré..."**_

_**Sancta Terra - Epica.**_


	6. Athena's Gaze (Athens II)

Y como el día hoy pienso que mis compañeros de clase son un montón de de gilipollas, mejor me dedico a algo mas productivo y menos estresante, quiero decir: **¡Subir capitulo de Hitman!** Que eso es algo bueno y divertido. Que digo sobre el capitulo para hoy, dos palabras: _**¡Hoy hablan!**_ Y creo que con ello ya entienden de quienes hablo, y también veremos el porque nuestro pequeño teme tanto de la bestia. _**¡Espero que el capitulo les gustes porque a mi me encanta!**_

Sobre el titulo de hoy que les comento este es: _-Athena's Gaze (Athens II)-_ pues para el pequeño y confundido espartano **¡La mirada de Athena será lo mas bonito en aquel lugar de perdición!** La canción de hoy es **Abandoned** de mi amada** Kamelot** _**¡Su significado es perfecto para el capitulo!**_

**Advertencia: ****_Hitman Chronicles_** es una historia **Rated M**, puesto que hay cierto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, temáticas poco adecuadas e insinuaciones de actos violentos. **¡Si lees la historia ya se te ha advertido!**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, esos son de entera propiedad de** Hiro Mashima** (Quien me hace sospechar de que Silver es el padre de Gray **¡Estoy un 80% segura!**) yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto; además que no quiero ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por ello.

**_"Una vez mi vida fue sencilla y clara_**  
**_Lo recuerdo_**  
**_Una vez mi ignorancia fue mi felicidad_**  
**_La noche caída llego _**  
**_Como el beso de una serpiente_**  
**_A mi mente perturbada_**

**_Recuerdo una canción_**  
**_Como un sueño_**  
**_Donde septiembre fue muy largo_**  
**_Y el invierno fue irreal..."_**

**_Abandoned - Kamelot._**

* * *

**_Part 6. Athena's gaze. (Athens II)_**

_"Así que este pequeño relato que escucharás ahora, te contará una parte interesante de la historia, pues esta parte es aquella en donde un derrotado espartano recibió en su mejilla, las caricias de una adorable diosa; es la parte que te hablará de la vez en la que el fantasma de Esparta le dedico una diminuta sonrisa a la diosa con ojos de cielo, de aquella ocasión en la que un atemorizado guerrero recibió a su lado a la encantadora y dulce Athena"_

_~Esta vez lo diré sin miedo: ¡Gray Fullbuster de 14 y un par de días no esta muy seguro de si la chica que vio aquella noche, era una simple fantasía o era algo muy real!~_

Aunque no desea admitirlo, y se niega en numerosas ocasiones que aquella chica solo era una simple visión, una parte de su ser trata de demostrarle lo contrario, de probarle que aquella adorable señorita era bastante real; por lo que el joven Gray que tiene 14 años y unos cuantos días, se queda analizando la situación detalladamente, como hace desde un par de días, desde aquella vez que vio su fina figura en la distancia _"¿Qué es lo que te distrae tanto pequeño bastardo?"_ siente aquella bofetada calentar uno de sus pómulos sin vergüenza alguna, aunque no le interesa demasiado; ya que sabe que esa el la peculiar forma que tienen de despertarle aquellos sádicos que juegan con él. _"¡Porque deberías de alegrarte!"_ levantó su cabeza y enfoco su vista, con un iris tan frio como los polos, en aquel personaje _"Yuki-san nos ha recordado que debemos de alimentar al crio"_ le escucho decir con sarcasmo ¡Malditos hijos de perra! Pensó con rabia, pues sabía que gozaban de la situación, que se divertían y se regodeaban en éxtasis ya que podían escuchar su estomago gruñir mientras le torturaban con crueldad; _"Así que se le da la real gana a la señorita de comer; puede hacerlo"_ Entonces en cuanto observo la comida, dejo de pensar en aquella particular damita y enfocó todas sus atenciones en esta, la cual comenzó a devorar con velocidad. Pues en esos momentos sus necesidades le ganaban a su raciocinio.

_~Entonces lo explicare claramente: ¡Gray Fullbuster sabe que en cuanto la bestia baja a visitarlo; no lo hace con buenas intenciones!~_

_"Te dije que no se nada de eso"_ habla severamente tratando de que su voz no tiemble frente al imponente criminal; _"Eres un crio muy mentiroso"_ siente sus grandes manos apresarle las mejillas fuertemente, tanto que si tuviera las uñas un poco mas largas se clavarían en su piel y le harían sangrar _"¡Mira crio de mierda estoy empezando a cansarme de tus jueguitos!"_ no supo en que momento, sus gruesas manos se clavaron en su cuello, una bocanada de aire escapó de sus labios, mientras trataba de liberarse con desespero del agarre. _"Dime de una maldita vez todo lo que sepas de la policía de Fiore ¡Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia!"_ Observo esa mirada llena de odio y sadismo, el agarre cedió lo suficiente como para que pudiera hablar _"¡Lo juro! De verdad no se nada"_ el joven Gray no quiere hacerlo, pero, pequeñas lagrimas de impotencia se resbalan por sus mejillas sin poder detenerse _"Ur jamás me habló sobre su trabajo ¡De verdad! ¡No miento, se lo juro!"_

Entonces el agarre de la aterradora y desagradable bestia se relaja y el chico de cabellos de ébano se queda tiritando lleno de miedo, tratando de tranquilizar su perturbada y errática respiración; _"Traten de sacarle cualquier cosa, cualquier información ¡En algún momento cantará!"_ En esos momentos aquel horrible demonio le mira con los ojos inyectados de sangre y malicia, a su lado sus subordinados ríen con perversión, pues esas palabras son una aprobación y una invitación a continuar con sus sádicas acciones. Entonces Gray Fullbuster tiembla lleno de pánico y terror, como evita hacerlo la mayoría de las veces ¡Es una autorización para que el sadismo continúe!

_~Pero no trates de cubrir tus oídos ante lo que escuchas, pues te contaré: ¡Gray Fullbuster es solo una victima de aquel juego retorcido que juegan ese grupo de psicópatas!~_

Entonces el callado Gray que según sus cálculos ya lleva un par de semanas, aguantando lo mejor que puede los castigos y los juegos psicóticos que llevan aquellos a quienes los demonios blasfeman; se ha cansado de toda la situación y el día de hoy puede asegurar con completa seguridad ¡Que este ha sido el peor de todos! Trata de levantarse pero su visión y su cuerpo se estremecen en cuanto lo intenta; procura contenerse, sin embargo no logra que esas estúpidas nauseas, aquellas que buscan hacerle devolver la comida de unas horas atrás le abandonen, por lo que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol decide tragarse su saliva, pese a que esta tiene un sabor jodidamente desagradable. Intenta nuevamente levantarse, sin éxito alguno solo logrando que en esta ocasión su visión borrosa solo empeore y que su estomago vacié todo su contenido muy cerca de su cuerpo. _"¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué ahora?"_ no sabe como pero logra moverse un poco, mientras tiembla un poco por el frio que siente _"¡Joder hoy es mi maldito día de suerte!"_ comenta a la nada mientras busca una forma de quitarse ese mal sabor de boca, pues esta seguro de que alguna forma u otra ha enfermado; y no sabe si es por la comida o por juegos que le obligan a jugar.

Por lo que decantándose por la segunda opción deja que el muro cargue con todo el peso de su cuerpo mientras cierra sus ojos en un intento por descansar; y lo logra por unas horas hasta que los ruidos que hacen que la jaqueca que tiene solo empeore, lo despiertan; pese a ello el agotado Fullbuster se niega a prestarle mucha atención a lo que le rodea, pues siente las mejillas calientes y su cuerpo tembloroso, y esta tan harto de la situación que no se molesta en cuanto uno de esos sujetos le toma de la cara y le grita cosas que su cansado cerebro no procesa, para luego sacudirlo como si fuera un juguete de tela.

_¡Al diablo todo!_ Piensa mientras trata de que Morfeo se lo lleve al mundo de los sueños nuevamente, aunque sus ruegos no son escuchados por nadie ya que en instante el que esa persona a quien solo logra ver borrosamente le suelta, Gray Fullbuster escucha la voz de esa peculiar mujer; Tanaka Yuki dice algo que no es capaz de descifrar para después sentir sus delgadas manos desatarle de la pared sin el mayor de los cuidados; trata de quejarse pero las palabras se quedan sin articular en su garganta reseca, mientras tanto deja que la mujer de cabellos de caramelo le arrastre hasta arrojarlo sobre algo que considera suave. Por lo que Gray Fullbuster agotado y acalorado por todo lo que ha pasado, enfoca su vista levemente en la persona que le sostiene, descubriendo que es aquella pequeña señorita que creía una ilusión, así que le sonríe un poco antes de dejar que su cuerpo se desplome sobre el de ella. ¡Esa noche el espartano agotado por las torturas sabe que la chica no es un delirio de su mente febril!

_~Escucha atentamente lo que diré, porque el repetirlo no es una opción: ¡Gray Fullbuster por fin siente el contacto gentil de alguien más; aunque sabe muy en el fondo que no debe fiarse mucho de este!~_

Entonces en cuanto siente aquella mano acariciar su cabeza con gesto amable, el joven Gray abre sus ojos ligeramente cansado, mientras con su visión borrosa enfoca al sujeto que acaricia su cabeza con dulzura _"Todo va a estar bien pequeño"_ escucha atentamente lo que le dice el hombre mayor, trata de responderle, pero, su cuerpo esta tan adolorido y su garganta tan reseca, que no puede emitir ni una sola palabra; por lo que permite que las caricias continúen; pues lleva mucho tiempo sin sentir algunas de ese tipo para con él _"¡Lo lamento pequeño niño!"_ Le comenta con un deje de tristeza en la voz, el chico de cabellos de ébano no comprende la razón de su disculpa.

_"Cuantas cosas horribles te harán en este lugar"_ entonces dirige como puede sus atenciones a sus brazos y muñecas, los cuales están cubiertos y vendados con mucho esmero y dedicación, _"Ayudaría de alguna forma, pero…"_ Gray prefiere ignorar lo que le dirá, pese a que ese sujeto le trate como a otro humano mas y no como si fuera un simple animal; pues sabe que no debe de confiar en nadie, porque todos los demás también temen al demonio y prefieren salvar sus propios pellejos por encima de cualquier cosa o situación _"Pero tengo una esposa maravillosa y dos niños pequeños ¡No puedo darme el lujo de ponerlos en peligro!"_ Así que el Fullbuster le observa con una mirada gélida que hace temblar al mayor, para después, sin decir palabra alguna, desviar su mirada a otro lugar de la habitación. Pues Gray Fullbuster sabe que no puede confiar en nadie y que dejo de hacerlo desde el momento en el que todos los demás le abandonaban a su suerte _¡Los humanos son cobardes y repugnantes!_ Es lo que piensa antes de volver a dormir otra vez.

_~Por favor te pido con mucha amabilidad que no lo divulgues; pero esa mañana: ¡Gray Fullbuster con 14 años y un mes recién cumplidos, pudo darle un vistazo a la hermosa señorita!~_

Así que permite que los rayos del sol le acaricien con suavidad las mejillas _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vio al astro rey por última vez?_ Se pregunta mientras observa al amanecer que comenzaba a asomarse por la ventana; para después poder apreciar el lugar donde se encontraba; no era aquel oscuro y pestilente sótano y de eso estaba seguro, pues las paredes eran de un blanco inmutable, además de que habían unos cuanto muebles, no muy ostentosos pero lo suficientemente cómodos como para una persona promedio _"¡Ya ha despertado!"_ escucha venir de los labios de aquella pequeña y adorable chica, que parecía mas una muñeca de porcelana que una persona de carne y hueso.

_"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ pregunta venenosamente, aunque su garganta aun se queje y le raspe en el proceso; muy despacito y con cautela, la jovencita coloca muy cerca de él un plato humeante de comida, el cual Gray olfatea un tanto paranoico _"No tiene nada raro ¿verdad?"_ la chica le responde con un gesto de negación rápidamente de su parte, el joven espartano un tanto confuso, puede apreciar como esos delicados bucles de color océano se agitan ante dicha acción _"¡Juvia misma lo ha preparado! Esta limpio, Juvia lo puede asegurar"_ Fullbuster parpadea un par de veces antes de llevar una cuchara de comida a su boca _¡Así que se llama Juvia!_ Dice para si mismo mientras analiza a la chica con detalle; _"Juvia"_ le dice secamente, la dulce señorita le observa con esos enormes ojos cielo _"¿Por qué?"_ su compañera le mira llena de duda _"¿Por qué me ayudas? ¡No sabes la estupidez que haces!"_ el joven Fullbuster habla un tanto melancólico, no era justo que una chica como ella, tan dulce e inocente, sufriera por culpa suya _"No hay de que preocuparse"_ escucha su dulce voz que de repente ha adquirido un tono un tanto lúgubre, _"Juvia también es prisionera de este lugar"_.

Así que le observa con asombro en el rostro _¿Por qué una chica como ella estaba en un lugar como este?_ Se pregunta lleno de confusión; _"Aunque eso no importa mucho ahora, porque Juvia se alegra que el chico se encuentre mejor"_ Entonces Gray Fullbuster se queda analizando la situación, por mas surrealista que esta sea, con la cabeza fría; puesto que parecía que aquella pequeña y peculiar damita, había cuidado de él durante esos momentos de debilidad, _"¡Gracias!"_ el joven Gray le comenta con suavidad, a la vez que algunos mechones de su flequillo cubren un poco sus mejillas tintadas de leve escarlata, mientras la pequeña muñeca le dedica una de sus mas hermosas sonrisas. Aquella mañana, Gray Fullbuster, aquel espartano aturdido y un poco desconfiado, puede apreciar con fino detalle: ¡Que la mirada de Athena es la más hermosa que jamás ha visto en su vida!

* * *

Y este es la actualización del día de hoy, se que tengo muchas ganas de comentar, ando de malas y mañana tengo que hacer como sino pasara nada, al menos lo bueno será que iré a ver la peli de Dragon Ball **¡Eso me hace feliz!**

Así que cualquier queja, comentario, duda o intentos homicidas y suicidas (?) pueden ponerlos en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...**_

**Pd:** Supongo que muchos estarán preguntando _¿Y este tipo Silver que?_ Pues como todos ustedes yo también tengo mis dudas; así que les pregunto: _¿Silver es el padre de Gray? O ¿Silver es padre de Ultear? __**¡Díganme que piensan al respecto! ¡Yo pienso que es padre de Gray!**_

**Pd de la Pd**: Canción del día, **Abandoned** de **Kamelot** _**¡Simplemente hermosa y perfecta para el capitulo!**_

_**"¿Por que?...Oh Dios ¿Por que?**_  
_**Me has abandonado en mi sobriedad**_  
_**Detrás de mi vieja fachada **_  
_**Soy tu hijo desconcertado**_  
_**Así que tómame y crucemos el rio **_

_**Promesas de unión se hicieron en mi alma**_  
_**Grandes ilusiones llevadas por mal camino**_  
_**El viento helado barrió mi corazón lejos **_  
_**Llévame devuelta a ti..."**_

_**Abandoned - Kamelot.**_


	7. Pig And Pepper (Wonderland III)

He de decir: _**¡Bach es un malcriado adicto al amor**_! Casi no me deja cocinar y mucho menos publicar (se acotaba sobre el pc para que solo lo mirara a él) pero como el pequeño niño ya se ha ido a la cama puedo darles lo que tanto solicitan **¡Su actualización de Hitman Chronicles!** Que les puedo comentar sobre el capitulo de hoy: La verdad es que es bastante dulce y adorable, pero bueno _**¡Que cosa con no es adorable con eso dos chiquillos!**_

El titulo de hoy: _**"Pig And Pepper (Wonderland III)"**_ concluye la parte de wonderland, es decir la parte de nuestra pequeña Juvia y su primer encuentro con el minino de sonrisa enigmatica; el titulo_ -Cerdo y Pimienta-_ hace referencia al libro de Carroll, ya que ese es el primer capitulo donde Alice se encuentra con el minino de Cheshire en la casa de la duquesa... La canción de hoy es **Serenade** de **Kamelot**, pues luego de una ardua busqueda musical es la que mejor queda con este capitulo... Así que sin mas _**¡A leer!**_

**Advertencia: ****_Hitman Chronicles_** es una historia **Rated M**, puesto que hay cierto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, temáticas poco adecuadas e insinuaciones de actos violentos. **¡Si lees la historia ya se te ha advertido!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (A quien ¡LE EXIJO VER A JUVIA O A SILVER EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!) yo solo los tomo prestados para darles su dosis de Gruvia semanal; además no busco ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

_**"Canciones de dolor y relajantes canciones de cuna**_  
_**Canciones de felicidad y algunas que nos hacen llorar**_  
_**Una canción que compartimos **_  
_**La cruz que todos llevamos**_  
_**Que segrega **_  
_**Que unifica**_

_**Así que…**_  
_**Póstrate conmigo **_  
_**Donde el verano se desvanece a otoño**_  
_**Y deja sus compuertas de dolor**_  
_**Póstrate conmigo **_  
_**Y cantemos la mayor tristeza de todas**_  
_**La canción de nuestra serenata..."**_

_**Serenade - Kamelot.**_

* * *

**_Part 7. Pig and Pepper (Wonderland III)_**

_"Porque es durante –Cerdo y Pimienta- que la dulce Alice conoce al intrigante Cheshire, porque esta es la parte de la historia donde la adorable doncella logra entablar una conversación estable con el gato; pues este es el momento en nuestro cuento que la hermosa Alice habla con el minino casi con coherencia. Porque cerdo y pimienta el comienzo de su historia"_

_~No se quejen, ni mucho menos sean tímidos, pero déjenme contarles: ¡Juvia Lockser con 13 años y nueve meses, espera con impaciencia frente a la puerta de caoba!~_

Así que la jovencita de hermosos ojos azules se queda esperando con paciencia a que salgan todas las personas que se encuentran dentro de la habitación, incluyendo al jovencito que hasta hace poco estaba siendo sostenido por sus brazos _"Pequeña Arisu"_ le dice la mujer de cabellos caramelos con desinterés _"Este crio será tu encargo hasta nueva orden"_ suelta casi con severidad, a lo cual la dulce Juvia, solo responde con un movimiento de cabeza. Tic, tac… Tic, tac; y el tiempo avanza con algo de lentitud, por lo que la chiquilla se queda admirando los patrones que se dibujan en la pared, donde espirales y figuras geométricas, decoran el muro con sus colores pálidos. Entonces pasan los segundos, los minutos e incluso transcurren un par de horas; es en esos momentos que la puerta se abre con un chirrido diminuto, mientras que la jovencita de cabellos de océano se restriega los ojos y deja que un pequeño bostezo escape de su boca, ya que en medio de la espera se había quedado dormida; _"Todo ha terminado niña"_ le comenta aquel sujeto, quien la niña deduce que es medico del lugar, aunque también puede observar que en su rostro se dibuja un gesto de temor _"¡Al parecer le han traído a la fuerza!"_ Piensa la chica mientras le regala una bonita sonrisa seguida después por un gesto que hace entender que comprende todo lo que él le dice.

_"¡Niña es tu turno!"_ en aquel momento siente la mano de Yuki apresar su muñeca, al mismo tiempo que la arrastra al interior de la habitación _"Estará a tu cargo, pero te advierto una cosa chiquilla"_ y por fin luego de varios meses de conocerse y de cruzarse por los pasillos de la mansión, la más joven puede apreciar las finas facciones de la mayor, como sus largos cabellos de un color caramelo, ligeramente ondulados, y unos ojos peligrosos de un profundo amatista; _"¡No te encariñes con ese crio!"_ le dice ella a la pequeña _"Si es que quieres conservar la cabeza"_ Juvia Lockser le mira con intriga y un tanto de temor; _"Después de todo ese mocoso ya es carne muerta para los buitres"_ escucha salir de los labios de la mujer antes de sentir cerrarse las puerta tras de si.

En esos momentos que suspira con un deje de nerviosismo, ya que todas esas palabras han logrado helarle la sangre; así que se pregunta, al tiempo que observa a su nuevo compañero de alcoba ¿Cómo fue que termino en el palacio del demonio? Además de ¿Qué cosas habría hecho para que la bestia le tenga tan perverso deseo? Suspira un poco nuevamente y deja sus conjeturas para después, pues la dulce señorita cree que no es lo más prudente por ahora; además de que ahora tiene una nueva tarea que culminar. Aunque en el fondo, le asusta un poco lo que el futuro dictara, ¡Pues la adorable Juvia no sabe que lo prohibido es lo mas atractivo!

_~Así que vamos a proseguir con la historia, porque la dulce Arisu aun no sabe: ¡Que Cheshire es un minino muy irritable!~_

Así que suspira con un poco de enfado mientras observa a su compañero; quien a su vez le muestra un gesto de pocos amigos _"¿Por qué pretendes que confié en ti niña?"_ le suelta sin reparo, ella solo siente deseos de golpearlo en la cabeza _"¡Juvia tiene un nombre! Y ese nombre es Juvia"_ le dice con enfado pese a que no levante mucho su voz _"Tsk, me da igual"_ es la respuesta que recibe de su parte, cosa que solo hace que su enfado aumente; _"Juvia solo trata de ser gentil" _comenta tratando de ser un poco mas amable, al chico frente a ella le importa muy poco lo que le dice _"Pero es usted quien no confía en Juvia, pese a que ella no haga nada para incomodarlo"_ su tono de voz se suaviza al tiempo que trata de no sonrojarse frente a los helados ojos del chico _"¿Por qué no puede confiar en Juvia? Juvia no le ha hecho nada malo"_ Termina con suavidad y dulzura, pese a todo el nerviosismo que siente.

_"¿Por qué debería?"_ le puede escuchar decir con atención mientras abre sus ojos con bastante asombro, frente al repentino cambio de actitud de este _"Para que hacerlo…"_ habla con un poco de melancolía _"Si al final…todos dicen lo mismo"_ la joven Lockser en esos momentos se lamenta un poco y se muerde el labio con culpa, pues el ver al chico con esa mirada tan opaca, solo logra entristecerla _"Y luego prefieren salvar sus propios cuellos ¡¿Por qué debo de confiar en alguien si al final siempre me darán la espalda?!"_ Evita mirarle a la cara, pues ella misma sabe lo que se siente estar desamparada _"Juvia jamás haría eso"_ habla con ternura en un intento por tranquilizar al chico, quien trataba de contener unos leves gimoteos _"Porque Juvia tampoco podrá huir de aquí"_ se acerca con cautela mientras trae consigo unas nuevas vendas para cambiar las anteriores _"Así que lo mejor será empezar a llevarnos mejor"_ dice con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro _"Juvia ya dijo su nombre pero…"_ sus mejillas adquirieron un tierno sonroso _"¿Juvia podría saber su nombre?"_ la pequeña Juvia alcanza por unos efímeros instantes, el apreciar las mejillas rosáceas del chico; _"Soy Gray"_ le escucha decir en voz baja mientras logra apreciar el como juguetea con las cobijas de la cama; _"¡Es un placer Gray-san!"_ comenta en lo que cambia el vendaje de uno de sus brazos _"¡Juvia se alegra de conocerlo!"_.

_~Es por ello que vamos a continuar con más calma; pues nuestra hermosa Juvia: ¡No puede creer las barbaridades que escuchan sus oídos!~_

Así que la pequeña Juvia respira profundamente y trata de controlar sin mucho éxito, los pequeños temblores que recorren todo su cuerpo _¡Era lo mas horrible que había escuchado en su vida!_ Piensa con bastante nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos tan azules como el cielo observan a su compañero con un gesto indescriptible _"Te dije que no sintieras lastima por mi"_ escucha salir de sus labios con reproche, a lo cual ella niega con velocidad _"Juvia no siente pesar por Gray-san"_ la chiquilla habla con rapidez _"Es solo que Juvia nunca imagino un trato tan horrible para una persona"_ le observa con nerviosismo _"¡Y pensar que aquí Juvia vive como una princesa!"_ Dice para si misma mientras muerde sutilmente uno de sus labios.

_"¿Y cómo es tu vida aquí?"_ escucha preguntar a su compañero, quien le mira con un poco de curiosidad _"Mucho mejor que la de Gray-san"_ comenta un poco nerviosa, su compañero suelta una ligera carcajada _"Eso es mas que seguro" _puede oír su tono de voz, ligeramente siniestro _"Entonces, puedo suponer que eres alguno de los juguetes de Deliora"_ la joven Lockser abre sus ojos con asombro; _"¿A que se refiere Gray-san?"_ escucha otra carcajada, tiembla un poco mas _"Juvia es solo una criada en este lugar"_ replica, el chico frente a ella se deleita por su expresión _"Por ahora…"_ le escucha hablar con ligera perversión, tiembla levemente como hoja en otoño; _"Espera a reces un poco mas y lo verás"_ retrocede un poco mientras él avanza por encima del colchón _"En cuanto seas un poco mayor, Deliora te tomará como su propiedad; y ese día Juvia-chan…"_ sus rostros quedaron a escasos milímetros _"Ese día serás otro juguete mas de su colección"_

Es en esos instantes, que la pequeña muñeca de cabellos de océano se estremece ante las palabras de su compañero de alcoba _¡La bestia no puede ser tan infame ¿verdad?!_ Piensa con un poco de pánico al tiempo que mira nuevamente al chico _"¡No te miento Juvia!"_ le dice este con demasiada seriedad como para mentir _"Lo he escuchado de la boca de uno de sus subordinados la otra noche"_ le escucha atentamente; _"Pero Juvia no quiere eso"_ replica con temor, su nuevo compañero, de cabellos azabaches se sienta a su lado _"Es por eso que deberías de escapar conmigo"_ su semblante un poco mas tranquilo cambia por uno lleno de confusión _"¿Por qué Gray-san se lo propone a Juvia?"_ pregunta un poco mas tranquila "Tampoco te gusta este sitio ¿Verdad?" ella asiente rápidamente; "¡_Por eso! Tú quieres irte y yo necesito ayuda para escapar"_ hace una ligera pausa y la más joven le observa con atención. _"Entonces ¿Te unes a esto?"_ es en ese momento que logra apreciar sus bonitos ojos azules _"Juvia solo quiere alejarse lo mas que pueda de Deliora-san; además que no quiere esperar a hacer mayor en este lugar"_ le habla con suprema dulzura _"Así que Juvia acepta"_ comenta con decisión y es allí que logra admirar por unos segundos la pequeña sonrisa del joven. ¡Que es franca y simplemente preciosa!

_~Es por ello que les daré todo el honor de escucharlo: ¡Pues nuestra dulce Arisu se embelesa con las historias que le cuenta tan misterioso minino!"_

_"Solo un poco mas Gray-san"_ suplica la niña con tono dulce _"¡Por favor! Juvia solo quiere saber un poco mas"_ le dice con ternura, su compañero le mira con gesto agotado _"Ya es muy tarde"_ replica prácticamente entre bostezos _"Mañana te contare mas cosas Juvia ¡Lo prometo! Pero ahora déjame dormir ¿quieres?"_ le comenta a la vez que deja que su cuerpo sea guiado por Morfeo; entonces es que la chiquilla se queda admirando con detalle a su nuevo amigo, quien ya dormita con calma en la cama contigua; y se pregunta con una mirada tan curiosa como la de la dulce Alice ¿si el mundo ha cambiado tanto desde que esta encerrada en el palacio? _"Juvia hace mucho no ve el mundo exterior"_ dice para si misma en lo que admira por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, a la dulce dama de plata que se sostiene con elegante disposición de la bóveda estrellada.

Y es que la pequeña Lockser tiene razones para cuestionarse pues ha dejado de ver todo lo que hay detrás de los muros de la mansión desde que el demonio la trajo a sus aposentos; y ya son casi 4 años de aquel día, casi 1640 lunas desde que vio por ultima vez a un pingüino, desde que admiro a las sakuras florecer en el verano y desde que sintió los brazos protectores de sus padres cerca suyo; _"Quienes llegan aquí nunca mas vuelven a ver el mundo exterior"_ recuerda las palabras de la mayor de las Blendy luego se su inesperada llegada a la mansión; cuando por aquel entonces Sherry tendría unos once años y la pequeña Chelia unos siete. _"Algún día Juvia volverá a ver el mundo exterior"_ habla la joven Lockser con decisión, al mismo tiempo que observa a su nuevo compañero descansar de una forma en la que parece que no lo ha hecho por mucho tiempo; _"¡Juvia se promete que va a salir de aquí!"_

Así que sus bonitos orbes zafirinos brillan con enorme emoción mientras escucha al chico, quien le habla de todas las cosas que hay fuera de la terrible edificación _"¿Así que hay más pingüinos en el zoológico?"_ pregunta con ternura a la vez que limpia lo vendajes, el jovencito asiente rápidamente _"La ultima vez que fui habían nuevos polluelos"_ le escucha con mucha atención y habla nuevamente _"¡Juvia quisiera verlos!"_ su voz desprende dulzura _"Iremos a verlos en cuanto dejemos este lugar"_ el chico de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche le observa con sus fríos orbes _"Solo debemos planear las cosas con calma"_ la pequeña Juvia asiente con entusiasmo; _"Juvia promete que no dejará a Gray-san solo"_ habla llena de emoción, el joven Gray le mira ligeramente confundido antes de reírse un poco _"Juvia eres una chica extraña"_ sus mejillas se pintan de un leve escarlata _"¿Por qué Gray-san lo dice?"_ juguetea con sus dedos _"Hablas extraño"_ agacha la mirada abochornada _"Pero eso me gusta"_ logra ver como él esquiva su mirada con rapidez mientras sus mejillas se tiñen de carmín. Y es en ese momento que la chiquilla besa su mejilla _"¡Juvia también cree que Gray-san es lindo!"_

_~Y para concluir esta parte de la historia, permítanme contarles: ¡Desde aquel día la hermosa Juvia Lockser, con doce años y diez meses, teme a la idea de alejarse de su nuevo amigo!~_

Así que la jovencita se abraza con gesto ansioso al cuerpo de su nuevo amigo y compañero _"Juvia no quiere separarse de Gray-san"_ susurra nerviosa, él solo acaricia sus cabellos con gesto consolador _"Ya lo sabíamos Juvia"_ sacude las pequeñas hebras, ella lo niega con desespero _"Esto pasaría tarde o temprano"_ la joven Juvia se aferra mas a su cuerpo _"Pero, ¡Juvia no quiere que Gray-san vuela a ese horrible lugar otra vez!"_ habla con la voz ligeramente rota _"¿Por qué Deliora tuvo que volver?"_ se aferra a su pecho mientras diminutos sollozos escapan de sus labios; _"¡Juvia tranquilízate!"_ le escucha hablar con demasiada neutralidad _"Era algo que sabíamos que pasaría a su tiempo"_ le ve hacer una pausa, prosigue _"En cuanto mi cuerpo se recuperara todo volvería a ser como antes"_ le comenta con severidad, la pequeña le mira con los ojos cristalizados _"¿Gray-san no tiene miedo de volver allí?"_ pregunta ligeramente ansiosa, él solo lo niega _"Al fin y al cabo Deliora no será capaz de matarme"_ se miran por unos momentos _"Después de todo, no se atreverá a perder su juguete favorito"_ La pequeña Lockser solo muerde su labio frente a tan fría declaración ¡Toda esta situación es demasiado cruel!

_"Juvia promete que irá a ver a Gray-san todas las noches"_ observa como el chico le mira con bastante asombro _"¡¿Estas mas de la cabeza Juvia?!"_ le reprende con severidad _"¡¿No piensas en lo que te hará Deliora si te descubre?! Si se da cuenta, estoy seguro que hará algo horrible"_ esquiva sus ojos azules con nerviosismo _"No quiero que nada malo te pase"_ le escucha decir con un tono de voz mas bajo y con las mejillas levemente rosas _"Juvia sabe lo que hace Gray-san"_ habla con decisión, el muchachito le observa patidifuso _"Y Juvia asumirá las consecuencias de lo haga"_ le mira dulcemente _"Porque Juvia quiere a Gray-san lo suficiente como para ir a verlo"_ en esos momentos sus miradas chocan hasta que sus mejillas empiezan a calentarse _"¡Gracias!"_ le dice él con una pizca de nerviosismo _"De verdad gracias"_ es en aquel instante en el que se quedan allí, uno en compañía del otro, pese a que saben que su estancia en aquella habitación esta por concluir; aunque son conscientes que su tiempo juntos se ha acabado, pues la bestia regresa dentro de poco y no puede aceptar la idea de tener a su juguete correteando por la mansión.

_"Te prometo que cuando salgamos de aquí, te llevaré a ver a los pingüinos" _escucha salir de los labios de su nuevo amigo "_Y también prometo que te llevaré a vivir conmigo"_ le mira levemente abochornada _"¿Y Juvia podrá tener un perrito?"_ le pregunta dulcemente, a la vez que juega con los bucles azules de su cabellera _"Es que mamá y papá no le permitían uno a Juvia"_ el jovencito de cabellos de noche también juguetea con sus mechones azules _"El más blanco que exista"_ Entonces es en esa noche que la pequeña Alice, dentro de aquella siniestra mansión, duerme en la misma cama que Cheshire ¡Pues la tierna Arisu desea vivir por lo menos una noche mas dentro de su propio Cerdo y Pimienta!

* * *

Y con esto les dejo la actualización de hoy, que les puedo decir, este capitulo es adorable **¡Y lo es mucho mas con esos dos tan pequeñitos!** Son tan adorables que dan ganas de abrazarlos y pellizcar sus cachetes.

Así que cualquier duda, comentario, critica constructiva, carta bomba, intento homicida o suicida (?), pueden dejarlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima entrega...**_

**Pd**: Solo fui yo o: ¿Gray sin ropa estaba como para untarle Nutella y lamerlo? Creo que solo soy yo ¡Ya quiero saber mas de Silver!

**Pd de la Pd:** La canción para el día de hoy: **Serenade** de **Kamelot** _**¡Hermosa y ligeramente oscura!**_

_**"Cuanto mas sabemos, menos entendemos  
Vida… eternidad  
El salvajismo del hombre  
Que todos queremos  
Dirigido a la caída  
Cual es el destino dentro de la obra maestra**_

_**Espera ahora  
No dejes que te deje  
Baila lejos del vals de la vida  
Bien o mal  
La semilla que nunca sembramos  
Esa es nuestra perdida  
Nuestro sacrificio**_

_**Que es lo que trae el invierno**_  
_**Si aun no hay otra primavera..."**_

_**Serenade - Kamelot.**_


	8. Siege Of Athens (Athens III)

**¡El día de hoy Bach se ha portado mal!** Y he terminado yo limpiando sus desastres, pero bueno dejando de lado eso y el hecho de que hoy tuve parcial con la arpía mas GRANDE que he podido encontrarme en mi carrera de estudiante, enfoquemos en las cosas mas lindas como que ya es jueves y por ende **¡Hay capitulo de Hitman!** Que digo sobre el capitulo, pues la verdad tiene un poco de todo así que sugiero que lo mejor es leerlo _**¡Ojala les guste tanto como a mi!**_

Sobre el titulo del capitulo _**"Siege Of Athens (Athens III)"**_ les digo que es la culminación de la parte de Atenas, el porque del nombre es simple: **¡Porque el espartano el día de hoy marcará a la diosa para que permanezca a su lado por siempre!** Además que _Siege of Athens_, es una referencia del God Of War, ya que así se llama la parte en la Kratos se alía con Athena para derrotar la destrucción de Ares en el GOW I. La canción para hoy es **Wander** de **Kamelot**.

**Advertencia: ****_Hitman Chronicles_** es una historia **Rated M**, puesto que hay cierto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, temáticas poco adecuadas e insinuaciones de actos violentos. **¡Si lees la historia ya se te ha advertido!**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son de entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima **(Quien **¡Por amor a Kratos me debe a Juvia!**), yo solo los tomo para darles su dosis de Hitman semanal; además no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto.

**_"Recuerdo una noche de verano_**  
**_En el mes de junio_**  
**_Las flores en el cabello caoba_**  
**_Y el olor de la tierra floreciendo_**  
**_Solo una _****_melodía_**  
**_Viene sin hacer ruido_**  
**_Mas débilmente al ser oída por aquellos_**  
**_Quienes saben lo que deben encontrar_**  
**_Ahora es solo un recuerdo_**

**_Silenciosamente vagamos  
En busca de verdad y confianza  
Muchas esperanzas se perdieron aquí  
En el camino  
De la mañana a la noche_**

**_Desde las cenizas donde nacimos_**  
**_En silencio nos uniremos..."_**

**_Wander - Kamelot._**

* * *

**_Part. 8 Siege of Athens (Athens III)._**

_"Porque fue durante el asedio a la ciudad de Atenas que el espartano forjo un lazo inquebrantable con la diosa, porque fue durante estas circunstancias que el hijo de la brava Esparta fue capaz de encarar al intimidante Hades y a su ejercito del inframundo; pues esta es la historia en donde el pequeño guerrero robo parte de la pureza de la diosa en medio del caos y destrucción. Porque el Asedio de Atenas fue el comienzo de su unión"_

_~Por que la historia continúa pese a las inclemencias que vive el pequeño: ¡Pues Gray Fullbuster con catorce años y unos dos meses sabe que la horrible rutina vuelve a comenzar!~_

Entonces es cuanto el joven Fullbuster se despierta en la mañana, que puede ver a esos sujetos mirarle con gesto indiferente y su lado Tanaka Yuki acercándose con una elegancia peculiar _"Anda niño nos vamos"_ dice en voz baja al mismo tiempo que extiende una de sus manos decorada con fino esmalte de uñas; "_No querrás que la chica despierte ¿verdad?"_ el joven Gray solo puede apreciar a su pequeña compañera que dormita con dulzura en la cama contigua; es allí que el chico con orbes de hielo asiente para la mujer que lo observa con imparcialidad, ante lo cual ella hace un gesto similar; pues sabe que la despedida solo sería mas amarga si la pequeña damita estuviera despierta.

_"¡Vámonos ya!"_ dice ligeramente melancólico, ya que la idea de separarse de la chica le molesta en demasía _"No quiero despertarla ahora"_ e comenta en voz baja; ante lo cual la mujer de ojos amatista le toma de la mano con un gesto mínimamente cariñoso, para después sacarlo de la habitación que ha sido su refugio en el ultimo mes. _"Ojala la princesa no se acostumbrara demasiado a su nueva jaula"_ habla uno de los tantos demonios que sirven a la bestia _"Porque solo era una cuestión temporal" _es en ese mismo instante que el pequeño Gray Fullbuster, que ya no es tan tímido como en antaño, le observa con mirada peligrosa _"¡Pero no me veas con esa cara mocoso!"_ siente los dedos apresar su hombro hasta que empieza a tornarse purpura _"Porque este mes ¡Si que te hemos extrañado pequeño crio de mierda!"_

Así que lo queda de la mañana y el resto del día; el chico con cabellos tan oscuros como el ébano y ojos tan fríos como los polos , se queda admirando con agridulce ironía el predicamento en el que vuele a estar; _"Tarde o temprano volvería a este sitio"_ habla para si mismo en un intento por no aburrirse en el frio sótano; aunque no tarda mucho en distraerse nuevamente, pues en la distancia logra escuchar los característicos pasos de la bestia _"¿Mi ausencia te sirvió de algo niño?"_ le escucha decir con severidad _"Porque el día de hoy no estoy de humor para tus jugarretas"_ le observa con odio _"¡Habla ya y me aseguraré que mis chicos sean mas gentiles!"_ el joven Fullbuster solo muerde su lengua para acallar sus improperios para el demonio; pues esta seguro, tanto por la mirada de Deliora, como por su propio enojo, que si suelta algún insulto lo mas leve que harían para con él, sería quebrarle un par de costillas; por lo que contiene toda la ponzoña que quiere salir como palabras y habla casi con sumisión _"Honestamente no se mucho"_ los ojos perversos del mayor le miran rápidamente _"Pero le diré todo lo que sepa Deliora-sama"_ una mueca confusa se dibuja en las facciones de demonio mientras el chico solo se muerde el labio conteniéndose ¡Todo sea por ganarse la maldita misericordia de la bestia!

_~Así que continuamos narrando aquella disparatada historia; Donde nuestro pequeño espartano miente con astucia para ganarse los favores de la bestia~_

Entonces el pequeño Gray deja escapar un suspiro de agotamiento a través de su garganta, pues durante las ultimas horas ha hecho uso de toda su astucia y suspicacia para poder librarse aunque sea un poco de las bestias y por consiguiente de aquel demonio que le persigue hasta en sus mas insanas pesadillas; _"Tengo sed"_ habla en voz alta para que de esa forma aquello subordinados le observen _"¡Quiero beber algo!"_ demanda con rapidez, aquellos le ven con una sonrisa retorcida _"¿Y desde cuando te crees con el privilegio de solicitar algo niño?"_ le dice uno de ellos con mala cara _"Hoy les ha dicho algunas cosas que se"_ responde con seriedad _"Lo mínimo que puedo pedir es beber algo"_ luego muerde su lengua, pues tampoco quiere hablar de mas; _"¡Tú, mocoso asqueroso…!"_ el joven Fullbuster le mira fijamente, anticipándose al castigo, aunque este nunca llega pues el demonio interviene _"¡No le toques ni un cabello al crio y dale lo que quiere!"_ escucha su demandante voz y la queja entre dientes del otro "_Creo que esta vez se ha ganado lo que pide"_ luego de esas palabras, la bestia Deliora, con porte peligroso, sale de la habitación mientras sus empleados traen una jarra llena de agua; la cual el pequeño bebe con premura _"¡Creo que vendí mi alma al demonio!"_ Es lo que piensa cuando concluye la acción.

_"Ves que si actúas correctamente las cosas mejoran"_ sus orbes de un azul tan frio y distante posan su vista por el porte imponente de Deliora, _"Si continuas actuando de esa forma, puede que incluso las cosas cambien un poco"_ la bestia enciende un puro que lleva a su boca, la diminuta luz ilumina tenuemente el lugar _"Al menos podrían soltarme ¿no crees?"_ su voz se tiñe de ligero reproche, el espeso humo le hace lagrimear _"Hay cosas que al parecer aun no comprendes bien pequeño Gray"_ escucha al mayor hablar con arrogancia _"Pero he dicho todo lo que querías oír ¡Merezco que me desates de esta mugrienta pared!"_ el joven Fullbuster habla con rabia, el demonio solo suelta una carcajada hiriente frente a ello _"¿Creías que te liberaría por hablar un poco? ¡Pequeño mocoso iluso!" _de nuevo esas repulsivas risas y el pequeño Gray solo podía verle con enojo y rabia _"Te dejare en claro las cosas niño"_ sentía las manos pesadas del sujeto apresando su mentón _"En primer lugar no tienes el derecho de reclamar nada"_ Fullbuster contenía las ganas de escupirle en la cara _"Porque aquí, en este lugar, ¡Me perteneces! Eres mi juguete y contigo yo hago lo que quiera"_ le dice mientras sus manos ejercían un poco mas de presión "_No te creas con suerte solo por hablar de mas ¡Pequeño crio tonto!"_ Se miraban fijamente, el joven Fullbuster contiene todos sus _insultos "Te prometo que algún día me la vas a pagar ¡Te lo juro!"_ entonces el chiquillo habla venenosamente, a lo que la bestia ríe por su amenaza y se va con gesto arrogante.

_~Es entonces que la hermosa Athena baja las escaleras para apreciar a su pequeño espartano ¡Quien le espera con nerviosismo cada noche!~_

"_Las cosas han mejorado un poco con los días"_ deja escapar de sus labios con banalidad mientras la chiquilla se acomoda a su lado con gesto grácil y elegante _"¿Me has extrañado?"_ y pese a las penumbras del lugar logra vislumbrar su rosto dulce y gentil _"Juvia solo espera a la noche para ver a Gray-san"_ le confiesa ella a la vez que juega con unos cuantos mechones de su cabello, Gray Fullbuster ríe levemente por ello _"Debo admitir que también espero todo el día por esto"_ él por su parte también juguetea con algunos mechones oscuros, que al día de hoy son un poco mas largos que antes _"Al menos el tiempo se pasa mas rápido en este lugar cuando hablamos"_ dice con tranquilidad, haciendo que la pequeña damita ría con sutileza _"Sherry-san y Chelia-san le pregunta a Juvia como es Gray-san"_ suelta ella con inocencia, el pequeño Gray le mira por unos instantes _"¿Crees que sea buena idea que sepan sobre mi?"_ cuestiona con ligera angustia, ya que la idea de que alguno de los subordinados o la propia bestia se entera de sus planes le hace dudar "_Juvia no les ha dicho nada sobre –Eso-"_ le susurra entre cuchicheos _"Solo les ha dicho que Gray-san es muy lindo"_ escucha salir de sus labios con un tono meloso; es en esos momentos que el jovencito desvía la mirada con las mejillas acaloradas _"También pienso que tú eres linda Juvia"_

Así que cuando la pequeña se va, cosa que ocurre cuando el frio es demasiado para ella y cuando los cielos comienzan a pintarse en la mañana, el joven Fullbuster se queda suspirando con una sensación indescriptible alojándose en su pecho _"¡Esto es un tanto estúpido!"_ piensa mientras una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios y el recuerdo de su adorable risa se queda en sus memorias _"No es lo mas correcto o por lo menos no lo es ahora"_ susurra nuevamente para si mismo en un intento por alejar aquellas tiernas imágenes; sin embargo, esa ilusión de la chiquilla se aloja en su ser casi con ansiedad, pues la única cosa aceptable en medio de tanta perversión y oscuridad _¡Una bella melodía en medio de una serenata mortal!_ Es lo que su mente vislumbra en esos momentos, aquellos en donde trata de preparar una estrategia para escapar, aquellos en los que evita pensar en lo que pasaría su fallara, esos en donde la única cosa que mantiene su perturbada mente a flote es la presencia de la preciosa muñeca de porcelana, que con sus cabellos de océano y sus ojos de cielo, he terminado atando su cordura a ella _"Juvia se merece algo mejor que esto"_ dice para si mismo en medio del silencio sepulcral de la madrugada; ese que se vuelve su confidente durante las noches crueles, ese que guarda sus secretos y estrategias, ese que le acepta sin restricciones; aquel que le ve dormirse con una dulce sonrisa en los labios y que vislumbra sus sueños: Donde juntos, tomados de la mano permanecen allí con un cachorro de blanco puro correteando por el lugar ¡Ese sueño en donde pueden verse felices!

_~Pero hay algo que quiero advertirles con bastante necesidad: ¡Jamás pienses en insultar a la diosa frente al espartano, porque de ser así el castigo será digno de temer!~_

Y como el tiempo pasa, ya dos semanas han transcurrido desde que regreso a su _-dulce hogar-_ el joven Fullbuster espera para juguetear otra tanda de sádicos juegos; pues los ayudantes del demonio están deseosos de perversión _"¡Al diablo lo que piense Deliora-sama!"_ dice uno de ellos con rabia mal contenida, su compañero solo asiente ante sus palabras _"Estamos hartos y aburridos de todo esto, así que aunque no le guste ya es hora de darle al mocoso su justo escarmiento"_ ríe mientras el chiquillo le observa con frialdad _"¡Adelante háganlo!" _Gray habla con severidad _"Después de todo hasta yo me aburro sin jugar"_ e incluso es capaz de soltar un par de risas sarcásticas, lo cual desconcierta y enfada a sus verdugos _"¡¿Te burlas de nosotros niño?!"_ pregunta uno de ellos colérico, otra risilla les hela los huesos "_Porque mejor no empezamos"_ sugiere el chico con mirada indescifrable _"¡Hasta yo me canso de esperar!"_

Así que durante el resto de la mañana, los juegos macabros siguen su curso, como ocurre casi a diario; excepto por algo, y es que los verdugos del averno inconscientemente tiemblan mientras juegan ¿Por qué? La razón es simple: ¡Son esos malditos ojos helados! Que les observan inmisericordes y solo los consternan de forma exagerada. _"Has visto lo sensual que se ha vuelto esa cría"_ suelta uno de ellos en un intento por distraerse de la vista del mas joven, su compañero y el chiquillo con mirada glaciar le observan _"¿Te refieres a la favorita de Deliora-sama?"_ pregunta el otro, a lo cual el primero asiente con entusiasmo _"¡Por supuesto! Esa chiquilla cada vez se hace mas deseable"_ y sin la mas mínima muerta de pudor, se relame los labios de pensar en la jovencita _"¡Repugnante!"_ comenta el pequeño entre dientes cosa que pasa desapercibida por los demás; _"Esa chiquilla Juvia desde que llego aquí es toda una lindura"_ su compañero ríe mientras el mas joven les veía consternado _"Ya quiero que llegue la hora de poder saborearla"_

Ambos se ríen a carcajadas hasta que el chico les habla fríamente _"¡Unas jodidas bocas como las suyas no pueden ni mencionar su nombre!"_ ambos le observan llenos de asombro _"No son dignos de ello"_ los dos ríen nuevamente al tiempo que uno de ellos le toma el rostro con descaro _"Y ¿Quién te crees para decirnos algo así?"_ juguetea con él _"Ya verás chiquillo de mierda"_ le aprieta las mejillas con odio _"Cuando tome a esa mocosa lo haré enfrente tuyo para que goces…"_ sus palabras se detienen de golpe al sentir todos los dientes del chico aferrarse con fuerza a su mano _"¡Suéltalo ya niño!"_ el otro comienza a hallar de sus cabellos en un intento por separarlo de su compañero; cosa que logra luego de varios forcejeos _"¡Es un maldito animal!"_ dice mientras ve correr toda la sangre que baja por su mano _"Ya me las pagarás"_ le amenaza venenosamente antes de mancharse a limpiarse; el joven Fullbuster ríe con sadismo y ligera perversión _"¡Ya jugaremos luego!"_

_~Y para concluir esta disparatada parte; déjenme contarles: ¡Gray Fullbuster con catorce años y casi tres meses; es capaz de robar un poco de la inocencia divina de la diosa!~_

Es entonces que aquella noche el joven Fullbuster permanece silencioso ante la mirada dulce de la chica, quien con un gesto lleno de confusión le mira _"¿A Gray-san le duele mucho?"_ pregunta ella con empatía, el chico con mirada de hielo niega con suavidad "_No es nada comparado con otras veces"_ con disimulo contiene un quejido en cuanto su compañera coloca su pequeña mano sobre uno de sus hombros _"Creo que me lo he ganado por ser tan bocazas"_ suelta con naturalidad impropia para la situación _"¡Gray-san ni nadie merece pasar por algo tan infame como esto! Para Juvia es una injusticia"_ ella habla con severidad, él le mira con detalle _"Mejor Juvia limpiara eso y Gray-san"_ se aproxima con sutileza _"¡Mejor Gray-san no piense en ello!"_ es en ese momento que la pequeña se dedica a limpiar con delicadeza todas esa nuevas heridas mientras el joven espartano la admira en silencio _¡Una chiquilla tan hermosa, una criatura tan pura, no merece vivir en el mismísimo averno!_

_"Juvia piensa que lo mejor es escapar pronto"_ dice la chica con algo de nerviosismo _"¿Por qué lo dices?"_ pregunta el pequeño Gray mientras ve como la señorita acomoda uno de sus mechones tras su oreja _"Juvia no puede soportar lo que le hacen a Gray-san ¡Es muy cruel!"_ iba a replicarle pero ella habla nuevamente _"Además, Juvia dentro de poco cumplirá catorce y no quiere estar aquí para entonces"_ puede ver como agacha su cabeza con gesto _tímido "¿Y que te gustaría para tu cumpleaños?"_ la doncella con cabellos de océano le mira con intriga _"Aparte deber a los pingüinos claro esta"_ comenta el con ligera naturalidad _"Juvia no ha pensado en nada para su cumpleaños, después de todo no es tan importante"_ se observan por unos segundos, una risilla un tanto amarga escapa de sus labios _"¡Demonios!"_ se queja rápidamente _"Y yo no tengo nada para obsequiarte"_ la hermosa damita acaricia su mejilla con dulzura, cosa que hace que el rostro del Fullbuster se tiña de carmín _"Juvia no desea nada Gray-san"_ habla ella con ternura _"Conocer a Gray-san ya es suficiente"_

Así que analizando la situación, el pequeño niño idea algo un poco descabellado _"¡Juvia cierra los ojos!"_ dice rápidamente a la vez que ella le observa con sus grandes orbes azules, para después hacer caso a su petición; es en ese momento que el pequeño, pero bravo espartano roba un casto y dulce beso de los labios de la diosa _"Creo que es lo único que podría obsequiarte por ahora"_ comenta levemente sonrojado, la pequeña Lockser solo posa sus delicados dedos por encima de sus finos labios _"¡Gr…Gray-sama!"_ deja escapar de ellos con nerviosismo, él le mira con asombro _"¿Por qué me nombras distinto?"_ se sonroja mas por ello "¡_Porque Juvia quiere mucho a Gray-sama!"_ allí la chiquilla se cuelga de su cuello con suavidad y pese a que le duele un poco no la aparta _"¡También te quiero Juvia!"_ Le dice el pequeño Gray, para después quedarse con ella hasta que el sol aparece. Pues es en esa noche, en medio de la locura y la destrucción, en medio del caos y en medio del asedio a la ciudad de Atenas. ¡Que el espartano se ha unido para siempre con la diosa!

* * *

Y con esto doy por culminada la actualización de hoy, debo decir que para mi es todo un gusto y un honor escribir para ustedes_** ¡Es todo un placer!**_ Espero que el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado, porque siendo francos a mi me gusto...

Así que cualquier duda, comentario, queja, reclamo o intento homicida o suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review a sus escritores favoritos los hace un poquito mas felices!**_

_**¡Nos vemos el próximo jueves!...**_

**Pd:** Ya lo dije antes, canción para hoy **Wander** de **Kamelot** _**¡Simplemente coordina perfecto con el capitulo!**_

_**"Encuentrame en el pozo de los deseos  
Cubiertos por la luna  
Susurrame con ternura  
Que yo te veré pronto  
Canta esa canción que desde hace mucho  
Me recuerda a ti  
Las flores en el cabello caoba  
Y los suaves días de junio  
Para la memoria**_

_**Silenciosamente vagamos  
En este vació de consecuencias  
Mi sombra siempre la perseguirá  
Pero ella será mi luz guía..."**_

_**Wander - Kamelot.**_


	9. Thespian Drama

Bueno se que bastante tarde y tarde bastante en publicar solo diré **¡Las clases son fatales!** Y mas si tienen a una de tus profesoras "adorandote con el alma" por ello no me extenderé y solo diré: **LAMENTO LA TARDANZA**. Es por ello que el noveno será especial _**¡Espero me disculpen y les guste!**_

Sobre el titulo del capitulo, solo puedo decirles que es el nombre de una canción instrumental de Kamelot que me gusta demasiado, siendo _-Thespian Drama-_ traducido como: _"El drama del actor"_; aunque la canción de hoy es una diferente, pues es Not Gonna Get Us de t.A.T.u. Como hoy no hay tanto preámbulo solo les digo** ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

**Advertencia: ****_Hitman Chronicles_** es una historia **Rated M**, puesto que hay cierto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, temáticas poco adecuadas e insinuaciones de actos violentos. **¡Si lees la historia ya se te ha advertido!**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (Yo solo pido que Laxus se salve, y que la guerra sea ¡CON TODO!) yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia; además no deseo ninguna ganancia monetaria por ello.

**_"Empezando desde aquí, vamos a hacer una promesa_**  
**_Tu y yo, simplemente vamos a ser honestos_**  
**_Vamos a correr, nada puede detenernos_**  
**_Incluso la noche, que cae sobre nosotros_**  
**_Pronto habrá risas y voces _**  
**_Y las nubes sobre las montañas_**  
**_Correremos lejos en caminos que están vacíos_**  
**_Luces del campo de aviación brillando sobre ti..."_**

**_Not Gonna Get Us - t.A.T.u_**

* * *

**_Part 9. Thespian Drama._**

_"Porque en este disparatado cuento nuestros pequeños niños no son mas que fichas de ajedrez en un tablero caprichoso y ligeramente inclemente como lo es la vida; por ello déjenme narrarles sobre esa ocasión en la que la pequeña y adorable Alice hace hasta lo imposible por salvaguardar su secreto mas profundo, el más preciado; permítanme narrarles de la vez que el espartano se mordió la lengua para proteger lo único bello de este mundo perverso. Porque los chiquillos son solo actores en un drama trágico y maldito por los dioses"_

_~Así que vamos a dejar que nuestro cuento transcurra con normalidad, puesto que: ¡Juvia Lockser a pocos días de cumplir catorce años aun recuerda tan dulce beso!"_

Y como acorría desde hace un mes, la adorable Juvia Lockser deja escapar un sonoro bostezo de sus labios en cuanto escucha los llamados en su puerta _"¡Juvia despierta!"_ Escucha a la Blendy mayor al tiempo que golpea su puerta con insistencia _"Ya es tarde ¿acaso estas enferma?"_ de nuevo percibe el golpeteo frecuente, por lo que la pequeña con las ondas azules de su cabello cayendo por sus hombres abre la puerta con suavidad _"¡Gomenasai Sherry-chan!"_ comenta la chiquilla con la voz enturbiada aun por el sueño _"Es solo que Juvia no pudo evitar seguir durmiendo"_ la jovencita de cabellos magentas suspira con una sonrisa en el rostro _"No te culpo Juvia"_ ella le guiña uno de sus orbes azules _"Muchas veces yo también me duermo un poco mas de lo que Yuki-san permite, a veces, tenemos nuestros días de flojera"_ suelta con sutileza la mayor al mismo tiempo que ingresa a su alcoba; _"Lo mejor será que te arregles, no sea que Yuki-san se de cuenta y nos reprenda"_ la pequeña Juvia solo asiente antes de ingresar al baño y darse una ligera ducha, mientras tanto Sherry se queda esperando sentada sobre su cama con gesto gracioso _"¿Ocurre algo Sherry-chan?"_ pregunta la damita de cabellos zafirinos ante el gesto de su amiga, que no deja de observarle con diversión; _"Y dime.."_ dice la chica de cabellera fucsia con coquetería _"¿Aun sigues viendo al misterioso chico del sótano?"_

Por lo que las adorables mejillas de la adorable Lockser se encienden de brillante escarlata, a su vez que puede recordar, con vivido detalle, lo suaves que habían sido sus labios aquella noche _"¡Sherry-chan!"_ exclama con la voz chillona y las mejillas ardiendo _"Esa clase de preguntas no se le hacen a Juvia"_ la mayor de ojos azules suelta una gran carcajada _"Yo diría que aun lo haces"_ le escucha decir a la chica al mismo tiempo que ve como limpia una lagrimilla salvaje que se ha colado por uno de sus ojos, Juvia Lockser contiene lo mejor que puede los balbuceos nerviosos que salen de su boca "¿_Y que pasa si Juvia lo hace?"_ logra articular con nerviosismo puro destilando de sus labios.

_"Nada extraño Juvia" _siente una de sus manos sobre su hombro, la mayor de las Blendy le mira con gesto dulce y comprensivo _"Si esa persona te hace feliz y hace que no pienses tanto en el encierro ¡Es algo bastante bueno!"_ ambas brillantes miradas zafirinas se admirar por unos segundos _"¿Es una buena idea Sherry-chan?"_ la mas pequeña cometa a la vez que juguetea con su cabello presa de la ansiedad _"Todo lo que te haga feliz en este horrible lugar lo es"_ Sherry le mira con determinación y gesto agradable _"Además no todos los días encuentras algo tan increíble como eso"_ la doncella de cabellos de océano le observa con bastante detalle, la jovencita de cabellos magenta sonríe con dulzura _"Porque eso pequeña Juvia"_ la mira directamente a los ojos _"¡Eso pequeña, es amor y nadie jamás podrá quitártelo! Recuerda eso y nunca dejes que te arrebaten algo así"_

_~Y quizás suene un poco disparatado, e incluso hasta un tanto desquiciado, pero Gray Fullbuster que ya tiene catorce años y cuatro meses ¡Se ha vuelto tan indomable como los mustangs de las llanuras!~_

Así que el joven Fullbuster que ya no es tan tranquilo como en antaño, deja que un gesto de satisfacción y gozo se apodere de sus facciones al mismo tiempo que no quita su mirada helada de aquellos individuos que pelean enfrente suyo _"¡Ni creas que yo lo tocare!"_ suelta el que parece mas joven con angustia _"Ese chiquillo se esta convirtiendo en un maldito problema ¡Yo no me le acercare!"_ el mayor le da un sonoro bofetón, cosa que hace que el pequeño Gray se ría de la escena con disimulo _"¡Puedes controlarte de una puta vez!"_ aquellos individuos no perciben que el chiquillo de cabellos de noche se deleita con la escena _"Eso es lo que desea ese chiquillo de mierda, solo quiere asustarnos para que lo dejemos en paz" _la voz del mayor tiembla un poco, es entonces que el pequeño que lleva mirándoles desde hace un rato habla con demasiada frialdad _"¿Qué es lo que tanto les asusta?"_ pregunta Fullbuster con ligero sarcasmo, ambos hombres le voltean a mirar con expresión indescifrable _"¿Acaso temen que un chiquillo encadenado pueda hacerles algo?"_ se regodea al ver sus expresiones ligeramente aterradas; o por lo menos es así hasta que siente la mejilla caliente y una fina línea carmín deslizarse por su labio _"¡Cállate pedazo de imbécil!"_ le dice uno de ellos con los nervios de punta _"Aquí nadie te tiene miedo así que prepárate ¡Vamos a jugar de lo lindo!"_ Gray Fullbuster solo deja salir unas carcajadas llenas de sorna y malicia _"¡Ya era hora de que el show iniciara!"_

_"En ocasiones pienso que eres un crio bastante masoquista_" aquel demonio habla con descarada calma a la vez que, con gesto altivo, observa al chiquillo, que al día de hoy continua atado a aquella pared de concreto, quien no quita su mirada filosa de su persona _"Todos los lujos en los que te rodeas ¡Y los desperdicias de esta manera!"_ Deliora comenta con cinismo exagerado _"¿Acaso no te gustan mis actitudes para contigo? ¡Niñato desagradecido!"_ el pequeño Gray le mira con desprecio absoluto, la bestia sonríe de medio lado para después en puro, que lleva a sus labios con gesto gozoso; aunque se detiene a medio camino, dado que las palabras del más joven aparecen con fuerza.

_"¡Todo lo que eres es ser un malnacido hijo de perra!"_ Gray Fullbuster le observa con ligera valentía brillando en sus orbes de hielo, el demonio se detiene de golpe al escucharle habla con tanta claridad _"Solo eres un patético hijo de puta que se regodea de dañar a los demás"_ el rebelde Fullbuster continua con su discurso pese a que la bestia le admira con odio destilando por cada poro de su piel _"Y en parte siento un poco de lastima y de asco por ti"_ ahora es el chico de cabellos de ébano quien sonríe con arrogancia _"Lastima porque tu miserable vida solo se llena por el sufrimiento ajeno"_ logra ver como el mayor arroja su puro al suelo y lo pisotea lleno de ira _"Y siento un profundo asco de saber que solo puede satisfacerte tomando por la fuerza a las chiquillas que tienes y viven escaleras arriba"_ concluye viéndole directamente a los ojos con gesto claramente perverso y desafiante _"¡Nunca desearía ser tú!"_

Entonces es el momento en que la bestia agotada de todo su discurso, a su parecer demasiado patético y trillado, se abalanza cual toro embravecido sobre el otro, usando todo su peso para encañonar al más joven en aquel muro que a su vez es su verdugo _"¡Es definitivo eres un chiquillo con tendencias suicidas!"_ dice en lo que aplasta al jovencito en la pared, Deliora se deleita de escuchar su quejidos por la acción, de apreciar tan cerca suyo sus jadeos adoloridos y levemente ahogados del chico _"Aun me pregunto ¿Por qué no me deshago de ti?"_ el demonio aprieta un poco mas su cuello, forcejeos y quejas no se hacen esperar _"¡Cierto! Eres mi juguete y como tal puedo hacer contigo lo que se me antoje"_ suelta al chico sin piedad aguda, el sonido sordo de su cuerpo chocando contra el suelo resuena por el lugar. "¡_Nakamura!, dile a Yuki que cancele toda mi agenda"_ el subordinado que responde a la orden solo asiente rápidamente y desaparece de la escena _"Porque el día de hoy seré yo quien personalmente se encargue de este niño"_ Es en ese instante que el demonio desabrocha los botones de su chaqueta y se aproxima al jovencito con gesto maligno, el pequeño Gray se levanta ligeramente desorientado por la caída, para luego ser tomado del rostro con brusquedad _"Y esto es lo que te ganas por dártelas de listo ¡Niñato idiota!"_ se aprisiona un poco mas con gesto sádico; sin embargo, sus facciones cambian en cuanto siente la saliva del chico deslizarse por toda su cara, puesto que el descarado Fullbuster ha tenido el atrevimiento de escupirle en el rostro; su mirada impregnada de ponzoña y odio choca con la atrevida y un tanto demente del chico _"¡Ya veremos cual de de los dos aprende a vivir en la puta miseria!"_

_~Es por ello que les narrare un poco mas; y en especial sobre aquella vez en la que la dulce Arisu descubrió que el temible Jabberwocky aun rondaba por los pasillos de la mansión~_

Así que Juvia Lockser quien ha pasado todo el día atendiendo a los inquilinos del lugar, deja salir un suspiro cargado de agotamiento, a su lado la menor de las Blendy y la elegante Kagura Mikazuchi imitan su acción _"Ha sido un día muy pesado"_ dice Chelia sacudiendo un poco el polvo que tiene sobre su uniforme _"Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará Sherry en la cocina?" _la dulce Juvia puede ver aquellas hebras magenta ligeramente desarregladas _"No te preocupes pequeña, el trabajo en la cocina no es tan agotador como este"_ Kagura sacude un poco los cabellos de la mas joven _"Además, allí no tiene que soportar las miradas indecentes de esos imbéciles"_ y mientras acomoda un poco mejor el moño de su cabeza, la señorita de cabellos negros deposita una mirada venenosa en todos los que se quedan viéndoles con gesto pervertido _"Juvia solo desearía descansar un poco"_ comenta la doncella en lo que bosteza un poco por el cansancio _"Porque todo esto es un trabajo muy difícil"_ dice ella antes de exclamar con cansancio, sus compañeras le imitan: sin embargo, la dulce Juvia detiene sus actos en seco en cuanto logra ver que la bestia ha salido del sótano con la ropa desordenada y claramente sucia, entonces es en ese instante que la chiquilla solo puede pensar en su querido Gray, cosa que hace que quiera correr hacia la puerta; pero en cuanto observa los ojos azules de Chelia y siente su mano agarrar su muñeca con disimulo, es que cae en cuenta de que no es lo mas prudente por ahora; por lo que se contiene lo mejor que puede y continua trabajando de mala gana.

"_Hermosa Arisu ¡Me alegra que llegaras!"_ escucha salir de la boca del demonio, finge una sonrisa _"¿Qué es lo que desea Deliora-sama? Juvia esta aquí para servirle"_ dice ella con falsa simpatía, la bestia le sonríe, contiene las ganas de vomitar _"Podrías dejar eso en la lavandería"_ observa que el monstruo le señala una camisa mientras abrocha los botones de su chaqueta, la pequeña Lockser se estremece al imaginar el origen de esas manchas color borgoña _"Lo que usted ordene señor"_ habla fríamente al mismo tiempo que toma la prenda en sus brazos y se dispone a salir de la habitación; aunque la voz de la bestia le hace detenerse _"Antes de que te marches Arisu"_ la jovencita le observa con falso interes, continua _"¿No te gustaría beber un poco de té conmigo? Ya es la hora de la merienda"_ el cuerpo de la chiquilla se congela en cuanto siente la mano del mismísimo Belcebú acariciar su mejilla con cierta calidez. Por dentro Juvia Lockser desea apartarle de un manotazo, aunque no lo hace y le aparta con cierta sutileza, _"Juvia lamenta no poder aceptar su oferta"_ deja que su flequillo le cúbrala mirada; dado que se niega a verlo _"Pero el día de hoy Juvia se siente un poco enferma, así que solicita permiso a Deliora-sama para marcharse"_ Deliora asiente y le deja irse con un tono de voz tranquilo; así que en cuanto cruza por el umbral, la chica suelta una exclamación llena de odio y amargura _"¡Es un jodido monstruo!"_

_~Es por ello que dejaremos que nuestra pequeña historia se desarrolle con cierta calma; puesto que durante esa tarde de junio, el espartano observo desconfiado el gesto de la enigmática Perséfone~_

Y en cuanto el chico despierta, se da cuenta de que toda la tortura del día de hoy ha culminado, por lo que una diminuta sonrisa se apodera de sus facciones _"¡Menuda paliza! Ya veo porque es el jefe de este lugar"_ piensa él al mismo tiempo que con su vista, ligeramente nublada, trata de ubicarse en las penumbras; aunque a los pocos segundos se arrepiente de hacerlo, puesto que el mas mínimo movimiento le hace maldecir en demasía, haciendo terriblemente tortuoso hasta el acto de respirar; _"Yo de ti no me movería mucho niño"_ entre las penumbras el jovencito escucha la voz de Tanaka Yuki, trata de ubicarla, pero el solo acto de mover su cuello le hace desear arrancárselo _"No querrás que todas esa heridas se abran nuevamente"_ la mujer logra aparecer en su campo visual, se sorprende por ello _"¿Por qué me ayudas?"_ le pregunta observándola de frente, aquellos orbes amatista brillan con extraña compasión _"Aunque pienses que soy un monstruo, yo también soy un ser humano como cualquiera"_ el pequeño Gray se reserva los comentarios _"Además, tengo un niño de mas o menos tu edad y no me gustaría verlo de esta forma"_ Uno, dos… uno , dos y los pasos de la mujer resuenan hasta que pueden verse con mayor detalle _"¡No me mientas Yuki!"_ habla el mas joven con cierta agresividad _"Si tu eres la mano derecha de Deliora ¿Qué malditos motivos son los que te mueven?"_ sus miradas chocan y el ambiente se tensiona _"Habla ahora y pensaré en creerme lo que digas"_

Así que en cuanto siente que aquellas cadenas, perversas e inclementes, aligeran su peso, el chico de mirada helada observa con gesto confuso a la mujer, que a su lado sostiene las llaves del mecanismo que las abre _"Ni se te ocurra escapar niño" _dice ella mientras lleva un cigarrillo a la boca y lo enciende con calma; _"Que creo que te has ganado mover un poco las piernas, nadie soporta a Deliora en persona en cuanto se trata de torturas"_ dejar salir un poco de aquel humo y continua _"Pero no te pases de listo ¡O te arrepentirás!"_ el pequeño Gray, cuyo flequillo comienza cubrir sus ojos, le mira con intriga _"¿Qué es lo que deseas de mi_?" habla al mismo tiempo, que con gesto ligeramente imponente se para frente a ella _"Si deseas escapar llévate a la chica contigo"_ escucha con atención sus palabras, contiene un poco el asombro que le acompaña _"¿Qué diablos es lo que insinúas? ¡No voy a escapar!"_ trata de mentir con cierta angustia, la mujer le observa con seriedad _"¿Quién en su sano juicio quisiera estar aquí y en esas condiciones?"_ percibe el aroma mentolado que tiene el tabaco _"Además, si la chica se queda un poco mas aquí…"_ hace una pausa, el joven Fullbuster siente el tiempo pasar mas despacio _"No se que clase de porquerías hará Deliora con ella"_ Gray se estremece al pensarlo, luego muerde su labio antes de hablar con decisión _"¡Trato hecho!"_ comenta con ligera esperanza en su voz, la mujer le sonríe de forma claramente enigmática. Sin embargo, hay algo que el joven espartano no razona a plenitud, y es que en un mundo tan oscuro, no debe de confiar en nadie y menos si se trata de depositar su fe en las perversas manos de Perséfone, que siempre piensa en su propio beneficio, sin importar todo lo que destruirá a su paso.

_~Y para concluir esta parte; hablaremos un poco de esa noche, aquella en donde la dulce Arisu y el hijo de la poderosa Esparta planean su escape con frio calculo; sin saber que no son mas que actores un una retorcida historia~_

_"Un mes"_ escucha que dice su adorado Gray _"Queda solo un mes para marcharnos del mismísimo infierno" _la pequeña Lockser exclama con sorpresa _"¿Gray-sama habla en serio?"_ cuestiona claramente consternada, su compañero de travesías nocturnas asiente lleno de determinación _"¿No es muy pronto?"_ la chica de cabellos azules aun no cree todo lo que escucha _"¡Juvia es ahora!"_ se observan unos instantes, antes de poder observar el como el chico desvía la mirada con nerviosismo a la vez que oculta el rubor de sus mejillas _"Dijiste que no querías pasar tu cumpleaños en este lugar, y míranos ¡Aun estamos aquí!"_ ella agacha la cabeza con angustia, puesto que él tiene la razón _"¿Y Gray-sama y Juvia estarán juntos por siempre?" _susurra con adorable dulzura a la vez que juguetea con unas cuantas hebras rebeldes, sin percatarse de que sus labios son atrapados en un silencioso beso; luego del cual se permite y acceso a que sus pensamientos se pierdan en aquellos orbes tan helados como los glaciares árticos _"¡Por siempre y para siempre Juvia!"_

_"Tiene que ser durante la noche Gray-sama"_ escucha hablar con claridad a la pequeña Lockser _"Porque a esa hora muchos subordinados descansan; Juvia lo ha visto y sabe que es el momento perfecto_" puede ver como la jovencita habla con asertividad y llena de coraje _"Saldremos silenciosos a la madrugada y escaparemos por el jardín del este, que es el lugar con la seguridad mas baja de toda la mansión durante la noche" _llega su turno de hablar y lo hace con gran seguridad, a su lado su adorada compañera aprieta su mano con decisión _"Será el 7 de julio"_ comenta lleno de valentía, luego se queda viendo a la chica por unos segundos _"A partir de ese día seremos libres, ya no habrán mas trabajos, no mas torturas… Solo seremos tú y yo ¡Solo los dos enfrentado al mundo!"_ es en ese momento que trata de no mostrar su claro nerviosismo y sus mejillas encendidas _"Y viviremos juntos en algún departamento del centro; no se exactamente como lo haremos pero así será"_ su querida chica ríe con diversión mientras le escucha hablar _"Juvia sabe que así será Gray-sama"_ siente sus labios besar con extrema dulzura una de sus mejillas _"Y cuando el día llegue ambos van a ser muy felices"_ ambos chiquillos ríen con alegría y una pizca de inocencia, pues saben que aunque el futuro sea vea un poco incierto y tormentoso, se van a tener el uno al otro como apoyo incondicional. _"Te aseguro que tendrás el perro mas bonito de todos"_ le dice con extrema dulzura, su pequeña sonríe con aquel brillo peculiar inundando sus ojos azules _"Ahora Juvia esperará ansiosa hasta el día en el que ya sea una adulta"_ sus palabras le sorprenden un poco _"¿Por qué quieres algo como eso Juvia?"_ pregunta con intriga mientras ve a la damita juguetear con sus dedos _"Porque cuando Juvia crezca y el momento llegue Gray-sama se casará con ella y vivirán por siempre felices"_ él ríe con ciertos nervios y solo le besa con ternura. Pues aunque no son conscientes de ello, durante esa noche, en medio del drama del actor: ¡Sellaron su destino con un sello de poderosa plata!

* * *

Y como aqui son casi las 5 am comentaré rapido, agrediendo de todo corazón que perdonen la tardarza y espero que el capitulo les guste.

Así que cualquier queja reclamo o intento de asesinato (Me lo merezco) puede dejarlo en un hermoso review; y recuerden: _**¡Un review a sus escritores favoritos un pocos mas felices!**_

_**¡Nos vemos pronto!**_

**Pd:** Fairy Tail se viene con todo en los próximos capítulos _**¿Qué creen que pasará?**_ Por mi parte doy a mi hermana y mis consolas por predecir algo: _**¡Habrá SI o SI pelea de Gray vs Silver!**_ Aunque también deseo que Laxus y el resto se recuperen pronto, en especial Laxus que para menuda locura que hizo se lo merece, además el Dragon Slayer de trueno **¡Me cae muy bien!**

**Pd de la Pd:** Canción de hoy como mencione ya **Not Gonna Get Us** de **t.A.T.u**, dado que es muy tierna y adorable.

**_"Correremos lejos, todo simple_**  
**_En la noche bajará nuestro ángel guardian_**  
**_Nos apuramos en las encrucijadas, están vacías_**  
**_Nuestros espiritus se levantan, ellos no nos atraparan_**  
**_Mi amor para ti es para siempre_**  
**_Solo tu y yo, todo lo demás es nada_**  
**_No hay vuelta atrás_**  
**_Ellos no entienden..."_**

**_Not Gonna Get Us - t.A.T.u_**


	10. Persephone, the iron queen

Son casi las 2 am aquí, y pese a que tengo sueño** ¡Subiré Hitman!** La verdad lamento el tardar pero estoy terminando semestre y como sabrán es algo complicado, así que de antemano me disculpo si los próximos tardan **¡Tratare de no hacerlo!** Sobre el capitulo de hoy creo que les gustará (O por lo menos espero ello).

Sobre el titulo que digo, la verdad fue que se me ocurrió luego de leer sobre Perséfone y _¿Por qué Perséfone?_ Pues porque este personaje me recuerda mucho a a Tanaka Yuki y el día de hoy conoceremos un poco mas sobre ella y sobre los oscuros motivos que la mueven; es por ello que la canción de hoy es** Ice Queen** de **Within Temptation** _**¡Es perfecta para el capitulo!**_

**Advertencia: ****_Hitman Chronicles_** es una historia **Rated M**, puesto que hay cierto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, temáticas poco adecuadas e insinuaciones de actos violentos. **¡Si lees la historia ya se te ha advertido!**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Fairy Tail**, **NO ME PERTENECEN**, estos son entera propiedad de **Hiro Mashima** (a quien le pido fehaciente que Gray y Juvia estén en el mismo equipo) yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia; además no deseo ninguna ganancia monetaria por ello.

_**"Cuando las hojas han caído**_  
_**Y los cielos se tornan gris**_  
_**La noche se impone ante el día**_  
_**Un ser nocturno canta su canción de despedida**_  
_**Será mejor que huyas de su infierno congelado**_

_**Donde sea que ella se encuentre**_  
_**Borra toda vida a su paso**_  
_**¿No lo has visto?**_  
_**¿Acaso no has visto?**_  
_**Las ruinas de nuestro mundo..."**_

_**Ice Queen - Within Temptation.**_

* * *

**_Part 10. Persephone, the iron queen._**

_"Porque en esta historia no solo intervienen el pequeño espartano y la Hermosa Athena, sino también en los pasillos ardientes del inframundo viven el terrorífico Hades y la misteriosa Perséfone; es por ello que permítanme contarles sobre la mujer que reina por encima de todas las criaturas que se pavonean por entre las planicies del Tártaros y los rincones oscuros del hades; aquella a quienes los mortales no nombran en voz alta, esa que con deseo oculto admira a Hades en silencio. Déjenme hablarles de la que alguna vez fue un ente de luz pero que ahora es tan maquiavélica como el mismísimo Hades"_

_~Así que les diré que en su diario vivir la pequeña Arisu no solo tiene que sortear con los pesados trabajos que le reclaman en la mansión, sino que ahora sin comprender muy bien el porque, parece ser que se ha ganado de enemiga a la duquesa caprichosa~_

_"¡Esto es una porquería! ¿Por qué clase de incompetente me tomas niñata estúpida?"_ Contiene los insultos que desea gritar a Tanaka Yuki aquella mañana, en la cual la pequeña Juvia ha tenido que soportar todas sus palabrotas y desprestigios para su persona, sin ser consciente de una razón aparente _"¡Go… gomenasai Yuki-san! Juvia lamenta que la comida no sea de su agrado, para la próxima Juvia será…."_ El sonido de la porcelana chocando contra la pared le hace dejar de hablar mientras siente como unas gotas de sangra escapan de su mejilla dado que esta le ha cortado a su paso _"¡La próxima nada cría ilusa!"_ la mujer de cabellera caramelo gira su silla de cuero y le observa con frialdad _"Para la próxima ocasión y escúchame con atención, harás tu jodido trabajo bien y si no es así…"_ la adorable Juvia puede verla levantarse de su asiento y tomarle de la cara con descaro _"¡De esta cara bonita no quedará nada! ¿Entendiste?"_ la mas joven asiente llena de miedo, la mujer de ojos amatista cambia su expresión con extrema hipocresía _"Y ahora Juvia-chan ¿Serías tan amable de recoger el desastre?"_ ella solo asiente con temor y mordiéndose el labio, la mujer de mirada amatista goza de su expresión tan sumisa _"¡Pasa un lindo día Juvia-chan!"_ le suelta descaradamente al mismo tiempo que la chiquilla cruza la puerta y la cierra detrás suyo; para después romper en llanto sin consuelo ¡Jamás le habían humillado de esa forma!

_"¡Esa maldita mujer es una arpía!"_ Sherry Blendy no controla su tomo de voz, áspero e iracundo, al mismo tiempo que con bastante delicadeza limpia la mejilla de su amiga _"¿Cómo se atreve a tratarte de esa manera Juvia? ¡Es el colmo!" _la pequeña Juvia suspira un poco antes de tomar la muñeca de su amiga _"Es suficiente Sherry-chan"_ dice tranquilamente la otra chica le mira confusa _"Juvia realmente agradece que curara su mejilla" _y sobre su pómulo izquierdo una adorable bandita con dibujitos de gatos reposa con ternura _"Pero no creo que sea necesario hablar tan mal de Yuki-san; no creo que sea su culpa"_ Sherry suspira con enfado, la damita de cabellera azulada desvía la mirada _"Escúchame Juvia"_ escucha con atención su tono de voz _severo "No siempre podrás defender a todas las personas que conozcas"_ la señorita de cabellos fucsia habla con bastante decisión, a su lado la pequeña Lockser le observa con detenimiento _"Veras Juvia, no todas las personas que habita en el mundo tienen justificación de sus actos; algunas simplemente nacen malas y eso no tiene ninguna solución"_ y pese a que Sherry Blendy habla con sapiencia, propia de quien ha vivido un poco mas dentro de la mansión de la bestia; la pequeña pero valiente Arisu, la mujercita de cabellos de océano habla con la propiedad de una adulta, _"Juvia no piensa que Yuki-san sea tan monstruosa como todos dicen"_ la otra chica le mira patidifusa _"Juvia cree que las personas, todas ellas, tienen una justificación para sus actos"_ continua con su inesperado discurso hasta que se ve interrumpida por las palabras de Kagura Mikazuchi _"Eso es porque ninguna de ustedes jamás ha presenciado a la verdadera Tanaka Yuki"_ ambas miradas azules se enfocan con atención en la chica de cabellos ónice _"Y créanme lo mejor es conocer a Tanaka Yuki como la peligrosa mano derecha de Deliora y no conocerla por su apodo ¡The iron queen!"_

"_Pero ¿Por qué la llaman así Kagura-san?" _pregunta la jovencita en lo que observa a la de ojos oscuros caminar con la destreza que le ha dado su estancia en la mansión; y no es que Kagura sea una mala chica ni mucho menos que sea una mujer demasiado dura, es solo que ella ha vivido por mas tiempo dentro de los pasillos del infierno y sabe que las cosas no son tan blancas como las ve la pequeña e inocente Juvia _"Veras Juvia, ese apodo solo es conocido por muy pocas personas de la mansión y eso en gran parte es porque era forma de llamar a Tanaka Yuki hace mucho tiempo"_ ambas chiquillas de cabelleras coloridas miran con atención a la mayor que caminaba con gesto elegante y grácil "Porque ese apodo se lo había ganado mucho antes del alguna de nosotros pisara la casa de Deliora; en aquella época en la que Tanaka Yuki era una de las nuestras ¡Cuánto también era una mas de la colección de la bestia!"

_~Por ello dejaremos que nuestra narración avance con la velocidad que le corresponde; esa en donde el ya no tan pequeño hijo de Esparta analiza con frialdad a la intrigante Perséfone~_

Y como Gray Fullbuster se ha hecho con el tiempo en extremo analítico y metódico, en esos momentos se dedica a examinar con meticuloso detalle a la mujer que se hace conocer como la principal aliada de Deliora, a la que mencionan como la doncella infernal; Tanaka Yuki, quien con tranquilidad e inesperada gentileza le desata y a su vez deja un plato de comida a su lado _"Deberías de comer un poco antes de que baje Deliora y el resto; lo que te espera hoy no es un juego de niños"_ habla ella con inesperada calma, por su parte el pequeño Gray, que aun no se fía mucho de sus actos olfatea la comida, cual animal salvaje, que atrapado en una jaula de metal mordisquea sus barrotes aunque sus encías sangren _"¿Segura de que no trae nada raro?"_ pregunta con clara desconfianza propia de quien ha tenido que soportar los juegos macabros de unos psicópatas _"¡Te lo he dicho mil veces! No tiene nada extraño"_ la mujer suspira desganada mientras ve como el chiquillo vuelve a realizar tan maniaco ritual.

Y no es que sea porque el joven Fullbuster sea paranoico –aunque a veces piensa que lo es- sino que no quiere repetir lo que paso hace un par de días, esos en donde engullo todo lo que ofrecía aquel plato de porcelana sin pensarlo, para después pasar el resto de la mañana devolviendo hasta su primer biberón a la vez que sus verdugos se burlaban con malicia _"Lamento ser tan tonto, es solo que…"_ el jovencito de cabellos de noche sacude unos cuantos mechones de estos con cierta angustia, la mujer con cabellos caramelo alza una de sus cejas antes de interrumpirle _"Tienes suerte pequeño crio"_ una expresión de asombro y confusión no pudo evitar pintarse en su rostro _"Porque a veces al idiota de Yamada se le va un poco la mano con esas cosas"_ es en eso momento y sin querer admitirlo mucho que el joven Fullbuster tiembla con claro disimulo ante las palabras de la mayor _"¡Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantos juguetes se han roto por su culpa!"_

_"¿Por qué trabajas para Deliora Yuki?"_ E incluso el jovencito se asombra ante su inesperada pregunta, aquella misteriosa fémina le observa de soslayo al mismo tiempo que aspira un poco mas de tabaco _"Hay cuestiones que se salen de tu entendimiento niño, y esa en una de ellas" _aquel humo desaparece en el aire cual migas de pan en las bocas hambrientas de los pajaritos _"Mejor piensa en la forma en la que escaparas de aquí" _en ese instante aquella dama rodeada de intriga le ofrece uno de los cigarros de su cajetilla al chico, quien titubeante lo acepta y lo lleva a su boca con claro interes; aunque en su comienzo se le dificulta no tragarse el humo que aspira _"Eso ya lo tengo claro"_ Gray Fullbuster habla con la decisión de un hombre adulto _"Será el siete de julio"_ y pese a que no siente muy preparado enfoca sus iris helados en los otros amatista que le observan _"¿Y qué harás cuanto te vallas niño?"_ la voz de Tanaka Yuki retumba un poco en las paredes de concreto _"No lo se"_ titubea un poco antes de hablar con valentía _"Pero lo que si se es que a partir de ese día Juvia no tendrá que lidiar mas con la bestia"_

_~Asi que como nos narra este loco cuento; la misteriosa Tanaka Yuki es una mujer de cuidado; con un pasado casi tan negro como su alma~_

Así que mientras recorre los pasillos con el resonar constante de sus costosos tacones, Tanaka Yuki avanza con una mala expresión apoderándose de sus facciones y un brillo venenoso en su mirada _"¡Ahora no es el momento para que me jodas Kodachi!" _exclama con aire furibundo a la vez que la jovencita que responde a ese nombre, quien no tendrá mas de 17 años asiente con bastante nerviosismo _"Pero Yuki-sama"_ la mujercita con apariencia de maid juguetea con sus muñecas _"Deliora-sama la necesita"_ la mujer detiene sus pasos de golpe al mismo tiempo que sus recuerdos , tanto lo de hoy como mucho mas antiguos se instauran en sus memorias _"Dile que me daré una ducha y luego iré a su despacho en cuanto acabe"_ la mujer de cabellera ligeramente dorada deja que su flequillo le cubra la mirada, la pequeña maid solo asiente antes de marcharse con velocidad pues sabe que cuando la señora de la mansión se comporta de esa manera es mejor dejarle sola, o dado que no se cumpla la orden ¡Prepararse para un castigo infernal!

Por lo que la mujer de mirada peligrosa se despoja de sus vestimentas antes de entrar y dejarse empapar por las gotas que salen de la ducha, las cuales empiezan a nublar las baldosas y los espejos del enorme baño con su cálido vapor _"¿No extrañas a tu familia?"_ recuerda sin desearlo mucho las palabras del jovencito con cabellos azabaches antes morder su labio con bastante enfado _"¡Crio idiota!"_ deja escapar de su boca con rabia mal contenida _"Crees que si los extrañara habría vuelto con Deliora"_ sus palabras destilan ponzoña al mismo tiempo que choca su puño contra uno de los azulejos de la ducha; y se pregunta en cuanto aparta unos cuantos mechones de su cabello ¿Por qué ese chico le genera tanto malestar? Quizás sea porque le recuerda un poco a su pequeño niño que con sus cabellos de oro le pregunta si volverá pronto, y de aquella ocasión ya han pasado cuatro largos meses ¿Qué es lo que tanto le enferma de esos fríos ojos azules? Tal vez sea que le recuerdan un poco a la esperanza que cree haber perdido hace mucho _"Falta poco, solo espera un poco mas y te desharás de ese par de mocosos para siempre"_ susurra casi para si misma en un intento por tranquilizarse; sin embargo, no puede dejar de pensar en aquellos chiquillos que hacen de su vida una confusión. Ella, la dulce doncella que había robado todas las atenciones de su adorado Deliora; y él, aquel pequeño que le deseaba recuperar su tan perdida bondad.

_~Y puede que algunas memorias escapen de los recuerdos fugaces de la mente de la intrigante Perséfone, así que déjenme contarles ¡La historia oculta de la reina de hierro!~_

Así que deja que las pequeñas gotas de agua se resbalen por su cuerpo, que pese a ser atractivo ha perdido ya un poco de su brillo de antaño; y Tanaka Yuki es consciente de ello, dado que ya no es una jovencita como cuando piso por primera vez una mansión tan similar como en la que ahora se encontraba; cuando por aquel entonces ella no tendría mas de trece años y no era mas que una jovencita vendida a un tal Zeref quien era su dueño por la fecha, cuando Deliora, que apenas era un simple ayudante de aquel hombre de mirada triste y cabellos de ébano, por aquellas fechas en las que se enamoro perdidamente de aquel chico al que después llamarían demonio, a ese al que se le entrego por primera vez en cuerpo y alma, a ese que ayudo sin pensarlo mucho a volverse el poderoso hombre que era en la actualidad; aquel hombre al que ella solo podía ver con extremo amor y admiración, aquel que por esas fechas en las que ya era el mayor aliado de Zeref le libero de su prisión perpetua _"Eres libre, has de tu vida lo que te plazca"_ fueron las palabras que escucho salir de los labios de Deliora, las cuales acepto sin rechistar. Y pese a que trato de rehacer su vida en la gran capital de Crocus, aunque intento por muchos medios posibles olvidarse de su nombre, parecía que el destino siempre les hacia verse las caras de nuevo; y ello ocurrió una noche en la cual le volvió a ver luego de tantos distantes años; en los que se había hecho una mujer, una esposa y una madre de un chiquillo de lindos cabellos dorados; _"Parece que el destino vuelve a juntarnos Yuki-chan"_ recuerda con fino detalle las palabras dichas por Deliora aquella noche, cuando él ya no era un jovencito ambicioso sino un hombre poderoso.

Y permite a su cuerpo perderse nuevamente en sus memorias esas en donde de nuevo se le entrega a la bestia aunque sabe que otro hombre la espera en casa, esas en donde abandona su vieja vida por regresar a sus brazos, esas en la que es consciente de que la bestia no le ama y que a diferencia de ella solo le ve como un juguete mas; aquellos recuerdos en donde con gesto abnegado trabaja a su lado y se convierte poco a poco en aquel frívolo ser que es ahora; y recuerda con fino detalle a los pequeños que ahora son la mayor obsesión de su _adorado "¿Una chiquilla?¿Para que nos servirá?"_ puede rememorar sus palabras dichas con ligera confusión, a su lado el demonio suspira con cierta intriga _"Será una mujer hermosa cuando crezca ¡Y quiero que sea mía para siempre!"_ en el mundo real Yuki vuelve a golpear la pared con furia _"Juvia Lockser"_ escupe su nombre con ligera envidia _"¡Juro por quien sea que me vengare!"_ y otra vez vuelve a recordar un poco mas, cual epifanía de un distante pasado a la otra ficha de este juego macabro _"¿Por qué dejaste al chiquillo que se escondía en el armario?"_ recuerda sus pasos apresurados detrás de la bestia, y recuerda también su sonrisa ligeramente retorcida _"Porque la idea de crear un pequeño monstruo me intriga ¡Quiero ver que será de ese niño en un futuro!"_ suspira un poco mientras observa su reflejo en el mundo actual _"Gray Fullbuster"_ dice a la nada al mismo tiempo que seca su cuerpo frente al espejo del baño _"¡Juro que te mataré antes de que le toques un cabello a Deliora!"_ comenta al vacio en lo que termina de vestirse y arreglarse _"¡Juro por los dioses que el siete de julio será impactante!"_

_~Es por ello que vamos a terminar de narrar los hechos peculiares de la noche aquellos en donde la pequeña Arisu y el joven espartano ¡Se cuestionan sobre la bondad humana!~_

_"¿Gray-sama?"_ escucha su adorable vocecilla preguntarle con dulzura absoluta _"¿Qué ocurre Juvia?"_ pregunta él con tranquilidad, a su lado la chiquilla acomoda un poco mejor la tiernísima pijama que porta esa noche "¿_Gray-sama cree que la gente mala puede cambiar?"_ es en ese momento que observa a su dulce compañera con un gesto lleno de asombro _"¿Por qué piensas en ello?"_ Gray Fullbuster habla con cierta duda en la voz _"Juvia piensa que las personas pueden cambiar, Juvia no cree que puedan ser así por siempre"_ el jovencito de cabellos de noche se ríe un poco antes de sacudir sus cabellos de océano _"No lo se Juvia"_ suspira un poco a la vez que tiembla un poco por el frio de la noche _"La verdad yo ya no se que pensar del mundo" _en aquellos instantes el pequeño Gray se dedica a jugar con unos cuantos mechones rebeldes de su cabello _"La verdad Juvia pienso que el mundo es un lugar muy extraño, donde no sabes que cosas se ocultan a la vuelta de la esquina, o dime ¿Pensarías que un lugar como este existiría si no vivieras aquí?"_ la pequeña doncella niega con su cabeza _"Por eso, este mundo es tan grande que no sabemos que cosas horribles se ocultan bajo nuestras narices" _comenta con cierta melancolía en la voz; y no es porque Gray Fullbuster quiera ser pesimista sino que ha vivido lo suficiente resistiéndose a las locuras de un grupo de psicópatas, que llenos de jubilo dañan y destruyen todo a su paso _"¡El mundo es un lugar demencial sin duda alguna!"_

_"Juvia piensa que el mundo es de color gris"_ habla la dulce jovencita con grandiosa decisión, a su lado su también joven compañero le mira con cierto interes _"¿Dijiste gris?"_ le escucha preguntar con bastante curiosidad ante lo cual la tierna Juvia Lockser asiente con entusiasmo _"¿Por qué lo crees?" _la chiquilla suelta una pequeña risilla que escapa de sus labios con cierto encanto _"Porque no todas las cosas pueden ser blancas o negras Gray-sama"_ dice con cierta calma mientras se acomoda a su lado, puesto que la madrugada suele ser mas fría de lo usual, aunque se estremece con las mejillas encendidas es cuanto siente los brazos del chico acercarla a su cuerpo _"Estoy seguro que Deliora no tiene nada de bueno en su interior"_ le escucha decir con demasiada frialdad, tanto que su cuerpo se estremece y no sabe si es por el frio que hace a esas horas o por sus heladas palabras _"Juvia también piensa eso Gray-sama, Deliora no es un hombre bueno"_ suspira un poco y continua con cierto nerviosismo _"Aun así, deben de existir personas buenas, personas buenas como Gray-sama"_ la jovencita habla con cierta vergüenza al mismo tiempo que siente esos iris helados clavarse en su cuerpo _"Yo no soy una persona buena Juvia"_ se estremece un tanto al escuchar su tétrica confesión, aunque sus mirada cambia por asombro al sentir que le estrecha mucho mas contra su cuerpo _"Pero aunque no lo sea, prometo que te protegeré de todas las cosas oscuras que existan aquí" _y en cuanto siente su cuerpo aferrarse al suyo con cierta ansiedad, es que la tierna Juvia se permite sentir su agradable calidez aunque ello signifique que se sonroje salvajemente _"¿Gray-sama lo promete?"_ pregunta con cierta dulzura en la voz, aunque sabe de antemano su respuesta, puesto que aquel beso en su mejilla les hace enrojecer las mejillas a ambos _"¡Claro que lo haré!"_ y con la luna como testigo silenciosa de su encuentro, los dos chiquillos, la Arisu prisionera del Jabberwocky y el espartano presa del mismísimo Hades, se entregan a una promesa de tinta y sangre sin saber; que el destino es perverso y un tanto caprichoso.

* * *

Y con esto concluyo el capitulo de hoy, el cual espero que sea de su agrado y gusto. De nuevo agradezco a sus reviews _**¡Ellos me hacen muy feliz!**_

Así que cualquier queja, reclamo, berrinche o intento suicida puede depositarlo en un lindo review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus escritores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

**Pd:** Canción de hoy **Ice Queen** de **Within Temptation ****_¡La recomiendo!_**

_**"Cuando ella te abraza**_  
_**Tu corazón se vuelve de piedra**_  
_**Ella viene de noche cuando estas completamente solo**_  
_**Y cuando ella suspira tu sangre se congela**_  
_**Será mejor que huyas antes de que te encuentre**_

_**Con sus alas frías ella se acerca**_  
_**Será mejor que sigas corriendo**_  
_**Por calor, pronto estarás rogando**_  
_**Vamos, solo siéntelo**_  
_**¿Acaso no lo ves?**_  
_**Será mejor que lo creas..."**_

_**Ice Queen - Within Temptation.**_


End file.
